Vaylin and the Rise of the Sith
by ArchAngelofDeath1994
Summary: Torn from her family at a young age, Vaylin Potter struggles to survive in a galaxy where the light and dark are constantly at war. Will Vaylin be able to survive and stay true to the light or will she fall and be lost to the dark?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ _I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow cannon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Vaylin Potter and the Rise of the Sith**

 **Chapter 1**

 _November 10, 1980_

A dark and heavy feeling haunted the room, five occupants just sitting around and thinking over what had been said. James and Lily contacted Sirius Black, a long time friend and godfather to their daughter, as well as James' parents, Charlus and Dorea Potter, to tell them of what Dumbledore had just told James and Lily. Sirius looked at James and Lily and asked "Did Dumbledore mention why the Dark Tosser is after you guys?"

Both James and Lily both shook their heads no before a cry was heard and Lily got up to check on her daughter. James sighed and seemed to age before Sirius's eyes as he let the full weight of the situation set in as he thought about his three month old daughter. Sirius looked at his best friend and brother in all but blood in concern, "James, are you alright?"

James looked over at Sirius and shook his head, "No, I'm not. I've just learned that my three month old daughter is being targeted by a sick psychopath that is obsessed with blood purity, but not a single reason to why we are being targeted specifically by him."

Charlus looked at his son with a pained and worried expression before saying, "What are you planning on doing now?"

James shook his head before replying, "I don't know. I will talk it over with Lily and get ideas out before acting just so we can have options in case something goes wrong." Charlus nodded before looking in and smiling at Lily who was holding his granddaughter.

Dorea, who had been silent, got up and walked over to Lily, gently taking Vaylin out of Lily's arms so Lily could go fix a bottle for her daughter. Dorea sat down and smiled and her granddaughter who was smiling and cooing. Charlus leaned over, gently wrapping an arm around his wife, looked and smiled at his granddaughter. Both Charlus and Dorea thought that, even though Vaylin was three months old, she looked very similar to all the daughters of the Black family, more specifically like Morgana le Fay, whose mother was a daughter of the Blacks. Lily walked back into the room with a warm bottle of milk and handed it to Dorea who gave it to Vaylin who started feeding from the bottle.

Once Vaylin was happily feed from the bottle, Dorea looked up and mentioned "I think you should flee the country." Lily and James gave both gave sad smiles before Lily said, "We would love to do that, but Dumbledore has made it impossible and I wouldn't be shocked if there are Death Eaters among those who monitor those who enter and leave Britain." Charlus, Dorea and Sirius looked at Lily before Charlus asked, "What do you mean Lily? How has Dumbledore made it impossible to leave?"

Lily sighed and leaned back before replying, "I saw a confirmation letter from the International Confederation of Wizards, that Dumbledore's request to have Magical Britain locked down so that no one can leave until You-Know-Who has been taken care of, and anyone that is caught leaving will be detained and brought straight back here. I also saw a request for anyone caught leaving or being brought back from leaving would be sent to Azkaban for a minimum of six months to the maximum of a year."

Everyone looked horrified at what Lily had just said, before Charlus and Dorea looked murderous. Dorea was mumbling about strangling the old goat with his beard before she heard Charlus chuckle before replying, "As amusing as that would be to watch, he enjoy that too much love."

Dorea playfully glared at Charlus before replying, "True." She then looked over to James and Lily before while taking the empty bottle from Vaylin and setting it on the coffee table in front of her before setting a cloth over her right shoulder and gently trying to burp Vaylin. "What are you going to do now?"

Lily spoke up replying, "I was going to talk to James about buying a safe house in the muggle world. I was also going to look up information about the Fidelius Charm. I think you should do the same as well."

Charlus nodded at the idea before asking, "Who would you use as your secret keeper?" James, who was thinking about Lily's idea, replied, "We will use Peter and I think you should have Sirius as your secret keeper."

Sirius looked up and asked, "What about Mooney? As much as I trust Wormtail, I don't think he could hold out with any sort of Occlumency if someone like the Dark Tosser should try and read his mind."

James replied to this, "As much as I trust Remus, I don't think Moony would last under torture and forced to submit before an alpha werewolf. I honestly think that it would break Remus, plus he looks up to Dumbledore too much and if he asked Remus, using the guilt trip of letting Moony attend Hogwarts to making him tell Dumbledore something."

At this Sirius nodded. Just then a small burp was heard followed by a yawn. Both Lily and Dorea stood up to go put Vaylin back to bed. The men looked at each other before Charlus stated, "I heard from Alastor, that he and Bartemius Senior have a special weapon against the dark forces." Both James and Sirius nodded and said "Good." A few minutes of silence passed before Dorea and Lily walked back into the room.

Charlus stood up before stating, "It was wonderful to see you both again, but I think it's time Dorea and I got back home." Sirius stood up and said, "I should think about going home as well, Amelia will hex me into next week if I get home late."

Everyone said their goodbyes and left. James and Lily sat before James pulled his wife close and held her in silence. Lily looked up and asked, "What happens now?"

James looked at his wife before saying, "We prepare for the worst and hope for the best." Lily nodded before asking, "Do you think Dumbledore is forcing us to stay so that He gets us?" James didn't need to ask who the "He" was.

He shook his head before saying, "I don't know. He is either becoming too old and stressed to continue what he is doing and making too many mistakes, or he has darker motives that we don't even know about. I truly hope it's the former and not the latter. Come on love, let's stop thinking about it for now and get some sleep. We can think about this in the morning."

Lily nodded, following James to their bedroom to get some sleep, but it would be a while before either of them got any sleep, both worrying about their daughter and what life would bring them.

 **This is the first chapter; I decided to change some aspects to help make this story work. I am also using the name Vaylin it is a cool name from SWTOR and would work for this. Please leave reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow cannon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Chapter 2**

 _July 31, 1981_

Today, Vaylin was turning one and eight adults and two children where visiting for her birthday. Both James and Lily had spent a bit of time getting ready for the small party.

In a small cottage in Godric's Hollow, James and Lily Potter, Charlus and Dorea Potter, Sirius Black and Amelia Bones, who Sirius had been dating since their graduation from Hogwarts, and Frank and Alice Longbottom, were gathered around watching Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones giggle and clap as Vaylin levitated some toys around her.

Amelia looked over to Lily saying, "I'm shocked to see how strong her accidental magic is. I would have thought you would have used a safety charm to block some of her power so she won't accidently hurt herself."

Lily looked over to Amelia replying, "We tried to use the safety block on her but a few minutes later she would just break through it. I've also looked into why she is so powerful and I don't think she has a magical core."

Everyone looked at Lily in shock before Sirius asked, "How is something like that possible?" Lily shook her head before replying, "I don't know."

A few minutes later, Alice picked up Neville and Amelia picked up Susan so Lily could pick up Vaylin and help her open her presents. As Vaylin was opening a present from her parents, Frank asked, "If you don't mind me asking, where are Peter and Remus?"

James replied, "Remus is recovering from last night and didn't think he would be up for visiting today, and Peter thought he was being followed, so he is staying at a safe house for a couple of days and didn't want to risk being out until he gets the ok from Mad-eye that he can start going out again."

Everyone understood and nodded at this. Everyone looked at Vaylin who pulled a stuffed phoenix plush. She immediately squealed with happiness and hugged it tightly not wanting to let it go. When James tried to gently take the plush phoenix away so Vaylin could open her other presents, he found himself upside down staring at the green eyes of his daughter who held the plush phoenix close saying, "Mine!"

James was then dropped as his daughter went back to playing with the plush phoenix, blushing at the laughter of everyone at his expense.

While they were able to Vaylin to open her other gifts, a couple of dresses from Amelia, a toy broom that would go no higher than a foot off the ground and move very slowly for the child's safety from Sirius, a handmade quilt from Charlus and Dorea, and a couple sets of clothes from Frank and Alice, a couple of children's books from Remus, and the Marauders animagus forms of the marauders in the form of plush toys, a stag for James, a doe for Lily who was an honorary Marauder, a shaggy black dog for Sirius, a wolf for Remus, and a mouse for Peter.

The adults then gathered in the kitchen for cake, and lit a candle for Vaylin to blow out. Once the cake had been passed out, Lily, Amelia, and Alice gave small bites of cake to the toddlers. After this, the children were getting tired so the adults helped James and Lily clean up before leaving. Once everyone had left, James and Lily put Vaylin to bed and watched quietly as she slept. Both hoped that this would last and the war would soon be over. Neither one realizing that while the war would soon end, it would not end the way either one wanted.

 _October 31, 1981_

Both James and Lily heard a knock at the door. James quickly went to answer it, with his wand behind the door; James asked "What happened in fifth year on Halloween?"

Peter looked annoyed before replying "You covered my clothes in catnip and laughed while chanting that the cat was going to catch the mouse. I'm still mad at you guys for that you git."

James chuckled before replying "How are you doing Wormtail?"

Peter looked tired as he replied, "I'm doing ok, just wish this bloody war would end soon." Lily entered the room holding Vaylin who cried out "Wormy!"

Peter chuckled before taking Vaylin from Lily's arms, "Hey Prongslet. Now you to go see Poppy and make sure everything is okay."

James smiled as Lily gave a quick hug to Peter and kissed Vaylin on the top of her head saying, "Be good for Uncle Peter." James smiled and kissed his daughter goodbye before turning to Peter, "Thanks again Peter."

Peter smiled and said, "No problem mate."

About an hour after James and Lily had left, Peter had put Vaylin to bed and was sitting in the living room drinking some tea and reading a book he got from the muggle world. Peter set the book down and pulled out his wand. Carefully looking out of the window only to see nothing, Peter walked over to the fireplace and tried calling Dumbledore from the floo network.

When that failed, he gripped his wand tighter and tried to apparate to Vaylin's room, only to again meet failure. Quickly running up stairs, Peter cast a patronus and had it go directly to James and Lily saying, "The floo network is not working and there are anti apparition wards up. I am going to try and Portkey with Vaylin to a safe house but I don't think it will work though."

Quickly getting to her room, Peter felt the Fidelius charm fall and hear the front door being blasted open.

Quickly putting some wards up on the door, Peter packed a small back with everything that would be needed, as well as the plush phoenix before opening the window and tossing the bag to the ground outside. When Peter was about to grab Vaylin, the bedroom door was blasted open and there stood the Dark Lord Voldemort. Spotting Peter, he strode inside before saying, "Ah, young Peter Pettigrew. You disappointed me when you declined to join my noble cause in destroying the filthy muggles and mudbloods. You can still redeem yourself by letting me have the girl; you do not need to die for this pathetic brat."

Peter stood in front of Vaylin, using his body to shield her, while he put a Portkey charm on her clothes so it would send her near the bag of things he had packed for her. Peter smirked before replying, "While you claim you are for purebloods, you kill them as much as you kill the muggles and muggleborns. You are nothing more than a power hungry tyrant and psychopath. Besides, I won't leave her side. You will just have to kill me, you pathetic bastard."

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed in anger before he snarled out, "Very well. AVADA KADAVRA!" As Peter's body falls to the ground, Vaylin screams out "WORMY!" before looking at Voldemort with anger and her bright green eyes changing to a cold demonic orange color. Looking at the child in shock, Voldemort dives out of the way as purple lightning strikes the wall behind where he was just standing.

Looking at the child, Voldemort levels his wand at the child before stating "You are too powerful to be left alive, time to die brat. Avada Kedavra!"

Just as the killing curse strikes Vaylin, her eyes glow an eerie purple before the killing curse is sent back at Voldemort at a faster speed. Striking him, his body is disintegrated immediately and his soul is blasted from the house as a bright purple light engulfs the room and a massive blast of electric energy explodes from where Vaylin is sitting in her crib.

 **Chapter two finished. Again, please leave reviews and comment on what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow cannon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Sorry about the bad uploads for the first two chapters. Hopefully the rest of the new chapters won't have the same problem. Now… what you have all been waiting for…..**

 **Chapter 3**

 _October 31, 1981_

James and Lily quietly arrived in an alley at Hogsmead. After making sure that everything was safe, they carefully made their way into the Hogshead Pub and asked the bartender to use his floo. Once they made sure no one was around, they quietly flooed Hogwarts mediwitch, Madame Poppy Pomfrey.

Once she answered, James said, "Hello Poppy, I was wondering if Lils and I could floo over so she could get checked out." Poppy looked at him concerned and asked, "While I have no trouble with that, why are you flooing me and not going to Saint Mungo's?"

James and Lily flooed over and once they were in the Hogwarts Infirmary, James looked at Poppy sadly before saying, "I don't know if it would be possible for a healer to be marked given the oath they have to take or a major purist party sympathizer."

Poppy looked at James sadly and nodded in understanding, hating how bad things have gotten over the past few years. Madame Pomfrey led both James and Lily to a back bed and summoned a privacy curtain before asking Lily to lie on the bed so she could run some scans to see what the problem was. After a few minutes of waving her wand and checking the results, Madame Pomfrey looked at Lily and asked, "From the results of the scans, I'm guessing you have been under a lot of stress and the result of that is starting to take a toll on your body and your magic as well. I'm going to give you a couple of vials of Dreamless Sleep and I also want you to try and relax as best as you can. Also try to limit how much magic you do as well, in fact, don't use magic unless absolutely necessary."

At that very moment, Peter's patronus entered the room and said, "The floo network is not working and there are anti apparition wards up. I am going to try and portkey with Vaylin to a safe house but I don't think it will work though."

Hearing this Poppy got the bed Lily was in cleaned up and also called upon one of her personal house elves to go get a crib out of storage. Once all that was done, she turned to James and Lily and said, "Go and check on them, and bring them here so I can check on them."

Nodding, James sent a patronus to Sirius saying, "Peter and Vaylin might be in danger. Go check on the safe house for them, Lily and I will head back to the house."

Quickly flooing back to the Hogshead Pub, both Potters exited quickly and went back to the alley before taking their wands out and apparating one by one back to Godric's Hollow. Walking quickly, they say the cottage horribly damaged and spotted walking in. Motioning for Lily to remain quiet, they quietly made their way inside after the figure. When the where just outside of Vaylin's room, they heard a deep baritone voice sneer and drawl out, "At least one of you bastards are dead, too bad it couldn't have been Potter and his brat."

Nodding to Lily, James turned in and threw a silent stunner and body binding curse as well as summoned and checks for anything that he could use as a weapon or means for escape, turned to his wife and said, "It's clear Lils, and it looks like we caught Snape."

Quickly checking for a pulse, James sighed and closed his friend's eyes saying goodbye. Looking at the crib and seeing it empty, James sent out a patronus to his father asking, "The cottage was attacked and Peter was killed. Vaylin is not in her crib, can you check the family tapestry to see if she is ok?"

Hearing the familiar crack of multiple apparitions, James and Lily got into hiding positions and waited for the arrival of their "guests". Once they heard Sirius' voices calling out for Peter, James, and Lily, James used a charm to make his voice echo around the house, he asked, "What was given during sixth year around the day of birth."

Sirius, hearing the question from his friends voice, replied, "I got James Potter a shirt that said, best venison in town."

Soon both James and Lily appeared and saw that Amelia, and Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody where with him. Amelia immediately asked "James, Lily, what happened and where are Peter and Vaylin?"

James shook his head, holding his wife close, replied, "Peter is dead. He was probably hit with the killing curse. And we couldn't find Vaylin but we did find Snape here. I stunned him and put him under a body bind. He is upstairs in Vaylin's room."

Alastor walked off and when to retrieve Snape. Soon two more cracks of apparition where heard, and wands where pulled out and aimed at the new comers. James looked and asked, "What was said before first year began."

The woman rose a delicate eyebrow and smirked as she said, "You practically begged us not to send any howlers if you got in trouble for pranks."

Alastor reappeared with Snape floating behind him, looked at the two new arrivals and smirked, turning to the man he said, "Sorry to leave on such short notice old friend, but I need to take care of the trash and see about rounding up any other death eater. The mark on the left arm has faded but not disappeared."

The man smirked before replying, "Careful who you call old Alastor, my wife is older that both of us. I'm sure Dorea would love to test how much she remembers from the Black family library." Alastor laughed and nodded to the others before apparating away. After watching Alastor apparate away, James looked pleadingly at his father. Charlus sighed and looked at James, "Vaylin is alive, but I'm guessing she is missing?"

James nodded but slightly relieved that his daughter was still alive. Both James and Lily looked up, saying a silent pray that they would see their daughter again, not realizing that while their pray would be answered, it would not be a pleasant reunion for the family.

 **Here is chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews, they help me know what I need to fix or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow cannon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Chapter 4**

 _3700 BBY, Dromund Kaas_

In a small room dark chamber, a human male with black with small bits of silvery gray hair, was meditating when he was knocked over from a massive wave of concentrated power from the force. After righting himself, the man stroked his beard and hummed before reaching out with the force and searched to find the origin of this disturbance. Once he had a general idea of where the disturbance originated from, he put up his glamours that he had perfected over the past 1,400 years. Once they were firmly in place, the man walked over to a holoterminal and sent out a message, calling for a meeting immediately.

Thirty minutes had passed before everyone was present. Upon hearing the whispering of "who had felt the disturbance in the force" and "was this reason for this meeting", the man stood before everyone. The members immediately stood and bowed before the man stating "My Lord".

One man with dark obsidian red skin and tendrils on his face looked at the man, asking, "My Lord Emperor, I'm guessing you are calling this meeting because of the disturbance that still echoes through the force."

The man identified as the Emperor looked to the man before stating, "You are correct Darth Vowrawn. I have located the general location that the disturbance has originated on Korriban. I want a small shuttle to go there immediately and find this disturbance before any Jedi is able to locate it."

The rest of the members soot and bowed and immediately began calling the best of the best throughout the Empire.

The emperor, who many knew as Darth Vitiate, sat and thought about this disturbance. He remembered his time training under his former master, Marka Ragnos, and everything that he had felt through the force was severely muted compared to what he had just felt and still felt through the force. He thought back on to when he had been Tenebrae Valkorion, how his power and strength in the force had attracted the attention of the Dark Lord and Master of the Sith, Marka Ragnos.

He remembered that he had to wait until the Sith fell before he could build the Empire that he now ruled. Soon a loud beeping noise was heard, and broke the Sith Emperor from his thoughts. Walking over to the terminal, he answered to be met with the image of Darth Vowrawn, "My Lord, a small squad has been assembled. I am ready to leave as soon as possible."

Vitiate nodded before thinking for a second. Soon he looked at Vowrawn and said "I will be sending Exal Kressh with you. I sense she will play an important role with the disturbance." Vowrawn bowed before the line disconnected.

Vitiate immediately contacted his apprentice Exal, and waited for her to reply. Soon a woman answered and asked, "Yes my Lord?"

Vitiate looked at Exal, "I am sure you have feel the disturbance?" At this Exal nodded, Vitiate continued "I suspect that the Jedi have also sensed this disturbance. The power must be taken or destroyed; it must not fall to our enemy. You will accompany Darth Vowrawn to Korriban. I do not need to mention the importance of completing this mission and the price for failure."

Exal nodded, replying, "No my Lord, you do not need to mention the importance of this. I will meet up with Vowrawn immediately and we shall leave as soon as possible."

 _3700 BBY, Korriban_

After the eight hours spent in hyperspace, Exal was restless and unnerved by the force disturbance practically screaming at them. Walking over, she heard Vowrawn order the pilot to land at a close distance to the disturbance. Once the ship had touched down, Vowrawn and Exal walked in the direction of the disturbance. Soon they saw something that made them freeze in fear. In the distance, they saw a human infant playing with a fully grown Terentatek, which was just lying down, as the human child petted it. Looking at Vowrawn, Exal stated in a dry tone, "Looks like we found the disturbance in the force."

All Vowrawn said was "Indeed."

Exal slowly approached the child, deciding that the best course of action was to take the child back to Dromund Kaas. No sooner had she stepped in front of the child, she saw the child look up at her and raise its arms, wanting to be held. Carefully picking up the child, Exal looked into the child's bright green eyes and was hit with a powerful force vision.

 ** _Vision_**

 _Exal looked around as she tried to figure out what was going on. She noticed a massive battle between Imperial Harrower class dreadnaughts and what she believed to be Republic war ships. She could see the Republic ships struggling to remain in the fight, while the Imperial ships where tearing apart all of the Republic ships._

 _Soon everything froze, and Exal felt a presence more powerful than the Sith Emperor appear next to her and heard a beautiful and seductive voice say, "I have always loved the stars. They are numerous and mysterious. Like the force, we barely touched the surface of what we know."_

 _Quickly turning to the voice, she saw a beautiful woman with dark aristocratic features, a scar that had a "Y" just over her right eyebrow that moved down and ended at just below her cheekbone over her, black silk like hair with two streaks of white hair, and a tall, strong, and athletic body that had a perfect hourglass figure. From what Exal could guess, the woman stood about 1.89 meters in height. She wore black silk robes which had an armored corset, armor from her shoulders to her gauntlets with long pointed fingers, boots with armor covering the front of them, and a long black skirt covering her armored legs and boots. On her belt held a lightsaber on each side. She also wore a long flowing black cloak. Every time she moved, the cloak seemed to flow like water with her movements. The most unnerving thing about this woman was her cold demonic orange eyes that seemed to glow with the fires of hell._

 _Looking back at the scene, Exal felt fear, pain and suffering among the Republic ships. Turning to the woman, Exal asked, "What am I seeing? And who are you?"_

 _Chuckling, the woman replied, "To the first answer, you are seeing but a glimpse of a possibility for the future. And to the second, I think you already know."_

 _Exal looked the woman and replied, "You're the child that I just found on Korriban."_

 _The other woman nodded before speaking, "The name I once went by is Vaylin. And one day, I end up becoming a powerful Lord of the Sith. But I believe that our time is up."_

 _The woman identified as Vaylin waved her hand and everything for Exal went dark._

 **Here is chapter 4. For the armor, I thought of the base armor being similar to that of the Mord Sith Armor from the Sword of Truth TV series. The boots are similar to what Satele Shan wears. The skirt including the belt is similar to that of Darth Revan's Robes. The design I thought of for the Vision was the design in SWTOR game, Senya Tirall's lightsaber.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow cannon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **I have redone the first four chapters as I noticed a lot of errors in them. I fixed them up and reposted the chapters.**

 **Chapter 5**

 _3700 BBY Hyperspace Route to Dromund Kaas_

Exal woke up violently, wondering where she was **.** Looking around, she figured she was in the ships infirmary. Lying back down, Exal wondered how she got here and what happened to the child. Exal's thoughts were interrupted as the door to the infirmary opened and Darth Vowrawn entered. Looking at Exal, irritation written on Vowrawn's face, he asked, "What happened?"

Closing her eyes, Exal told Vowrawn everything she saw and felt in the vision. Vowrawn looked at Exal for a moment before nodding, he replied, "I am not shocked that you feel unconscious from the strength from the vision."

Exal relaxed a bit before looking at Vowrawn in concern, asking, "Where is Vaylin?" Vowrawn looked confused and asked, "Who is Vaylin?" Exal replied, "Vaylin is the name of the child that we found on Korriban."

Vowrawn sighed before replying, "She is back on Korriban or with the Republic right now." Exal looked horrified before asking, "Why didn't you bring her when you brought back to the ship?"

Vowrawn sat at the edge of medical bed Exal was on before telling her of what had happened after she passed out.

 ** _Flashback Start_**

 _Everyone watched as Exal looked at the child and collapsed for some reason. Many were shocked as they saw the child slowly float down, giggling as it did. Carefully, Vowrawn approached Exal to check her pulse making sure she was still alive. No sooner had he approached her, he felt many force users appear out of nowhere. He heard his holocommunicator beeping not long after._

 _Answering it, the pilot said, "My Lord, a Republic Hammerhead-class cruiser just appeared out of hyperspace. They also launched three transport shuttles. If we are to remain undetected, you should get back here now. I will have everything ready so we can leave once you return."_

 _Vowrawn nodded before shutting off the holocommunicator. Turning to the small group of scout troops that accompanied them, he told them, "Grab Exal and get back to the ship immediately. We need to get out of here now, less we face an entire ship of Republic troops and most likely, many Jedi."_

 _Once of the scouts asked, "My Lord, what about the child?"_

 _Vowrawn was already moving when he replied, "We must leave her and before you ask, killing her will alert the Jedi. I don't think we could anyway. I believe that the child is unconsciously controlling the Terentatek, and if we did, she would panic and the Terentatek would attack us to defend the child."_

 _The scout nodded before helping his fellows lift Exal and brink her to the ship. Once they got to the ship, the scouts moved Exal to the infirmary. The ship took off automatically and was moving just outside of the cruisers targeting sensors. As soon as the hyperdrive was ready, they jumped, on their way back to Dromund Kaas._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Vowrawn looked at Exal before stating, "Come, we must inform the Emperor of this failure." Exal got out of the medical bed and followed Vowrawn, hoping that the Emperor would forgive them for the failure.

 _3700 BBY Hyperspace Route to Tython_

Jedi Master Senya Tirall sat, staring out of the window of her quarters, watching the swirling blue and white blur of hyperspace travel. She turned and looked at the child that was sleeping in the crib she had put in her quarters. She turned back to the window and thought back of how all of this happened.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _3700 BBY Tython_

 _Senya woke up with a jolt, feeling a massive disturbance in the force that left a continuous echo, and from what Senya could get, from a great distance from Tython. Getting up, Senya dressed in her white and grey robes and put on her grey cloak. Placing her lightsaber at her hip, Senya left her quarters and started towards the council room. Looking around, Senya saw many of the younger knight and padawans where in a panic, wondering why the force felt as though it was being torn apart before being mended in a new design._

 _Once Senya reached the council chambers, she entered and saw all of the other masters where already there. Taking her seat, she waited for the meeting to start. The grandmaster of the Jedi Order, a male Kel Dor by the name of Zym, held up his hand to quiet everyone down. Once everyone was quiet, Zym started speaking, "I'm sure all of you felt the disturbance in the force. I have already contacted the sages and had them start looking for what could have caused it and a general idea of where."_

 _Master Shundonnea Trodii, a female Nautolan with pale green skin, asked, "What do we do once we find the cause for this disturbance?"_

 _Grandmaster Zym look at Master Trodii and replied, "It depends on what caused the disturbance. If it is a weapon or something of that nature, then it must be destroyed. But if it is a person, then it will depend on why the person caused this disturbance."_

 _Soon Master Aanglikk, a female Wookiee with dark blond fur, growled out, "Who shall go to find this disturbance?"_

 _The grandmaster thought for a moment before speaking, "Master Tirall shall lead this expedition to find out what caused the disturbance. Accompanying her shall be Masters Trodii, Aanglikk and a small group of Jedi sages and shadows. I would also like a group of well trusted Republic troops to go as well."_

 _Soon the holoterminal beeped and a male Mirialan appeared. Grandmaster Zym spoke, "Greetings Master Dakequ, I am to guess that you know where the disturbance came from?"_

 _Master Dakequ nodded and replied "While we have yet to determine the cause of the disturbance, we know it originated on the planet of the Sith homeworld known as Korriban."_

 _Grandmaster Zym nodded and disconnected the line and looked at the gathered members, "Go quickly, we cannot let anything fall into the hands of our enemies." Nodding, the council was dismissed and everyone continued to do what was needed to be done._

 _3700 BBY Hyperspace Route to Korriban_

 _Senya looked out from the Bridge of the Hammerhead-class cruiser, called The Vigilance, wondering what they would be confronting. Soon one of the pilots stated that they were about to exit hyperspace. Using the comms, Senya ordered the landing parties to get to the hangar bay and be ready to leave once they exited hyperspace. Making her way to the hangar, Senya prepared herself for what was to come._

 _Once Senya reached the hangar, she made her way over to the landing parties. She looked at them and spoke, "We will be exiting hyperspace at a close proximity to the planet. Korriban is a dark world and we will need to be cautious. I want everyone to be on guard. And if you see anything out of the ordinary, get a Jedi master to contact me immediately. Dismissed everyone, and may the force be with you."_

 _Soon the comms could be heard stating that the ship had just exited Hyperspace._

 _3700 BBY Korriban_

 _Once the shuttles had taken off, Senya reached out with the force to find the location of the disturbance. Her thoughts were broken when she heard the pilot say "Master Jedi, a small XS Stock Light Freighter is trying to leave Korriban, should I inform The Vigilance that a ship is trying to leave the system?" Senya shook her head saying, "No, we have more important things to worry about than smugglers at the moment." The pilot nodded and continued on, landing close to the disturbance. Walking out with a few Jedi, they walked in the general location of the disturbance. Soon they all stopped and froze, seeing something that they never thought could happen. Senya looked amazed and baffled before she said aloud, "I think we found the disturbance." Everyone could only nod in agreement. Not far in front of them, they saw human child petting a fully grown terentatek._

 _Senya slowly approached the child before saying, "Hello little one, what are you doing out here by yourself?" The human child looked at Senya and reached out its arms, as if asking to be picked up. Senya carefully picked up the child before moving to the rest of the party. She turned to Master Trodii and said, "Contact 'The Vigilance' and have them ready the medical bay. I want to have this child checked out to make sure it is healthy. I also want a bed for a child no older than one placed in my quarters for when it can be released from the infirmary." Soon they got back to the shuttles and where on their way back to Tython._

 _Once Senya was back in her quarters, she sat on her bed only to be hit with a massive vision from the force._

 ** _Vision_**

 _Senya looked around as she tried to figure out where she was. She that it was night and that there was a beautiful tree with glowing with blues, purples and pinks. The grass was up to her ankles and turning to her right, she saw a lake with a waterfall in the distance. The wind was cool, contrasting to the warm night, gently blowing the grass and long vine like leaves. Soon everything froze and she suddenly felt a presence more powerful than anything that she had felt appear next to her and heard a beautiful and calm voice say, "I have always loved this place. It remains beautiful and calm, even at the darkest time of everything. Like the force, we do not understand true beauty or even appreciate it until we see it." Quickly turning to the voice, she saw a beautiful woman with dark aristocratic features, black silk like hair with two streaks of white hair, and a tall, strong, and athletic body that had a perfect hourglass figure. From what Senya could guess, the woman stood about 1.89 meters in height. She wore white silk robes with a light gray leather corset. She wore light gray fingerless leather bracers, leather boots with armor covering the front of them, and white leather pants. On her belt held a lightsaber single beautiful lightsaber hilt. She also wore a long flowing white cloak with the hood down. Every time she moved, the cloak seemed to flow like water with her movements. She also had the most beautiful green eyes as though they had been carved from the best and brightest emeralds to exist._

 _Looking back at the scene, Senya felt peace and contempt as she looked around. Turning to the woman, Senya asked, "What am I seeing? And who are you?" Chuckling, the woman replied, "To the first answer, you are seeing but a glimpse of a possibility for the future. If you look to the distance, you will see a large structure. That is a temple I had built for many future Jedi to learn and grow away from corruption and danger, a safe haven if you will. And to the second question, I think you already know." Senya looked at the woman and replied, "You're the child that I just found on Korriban." The other woman nodded before speaking, "The name I go by is Vaylin. And one day, have the possibility to become a great Jedi master. But I believe that our time is up." The woman identified as Vaylin waved her hand and everything for Senya went dark._

 ** _Vision End_**

 _Once Senya had woken up, she reported everything to the Jedi council and told them as of now; she would raise and help the child. Once she had gotten the child back to her quarters, she gave Vaylin some soft food and then gently rocked her until she fell asleep. She turned to the window and decided to meditate for a while._

 ** _Flashback end_**

Senya wondered what would be brought as Vaylin grew up. She feared that because of how strong Vaylin was in the force, if she would be cast aside and ridiculed for it. She could only hope and pray that the force vision she saw would come true, and hoped that everything would be alright.

 **Here is chapter five. The tree is based off of the one from Avatar. The lightsaber design is Master Turanis Lightsaber By: Ashuradx. Please review as it helps me know if I am making a something that you all enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow cannon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Chapter 6**

 _3696 BBY, Tython_

It had been four years since Vaylin had been brought to the Jedi temple on Tython, and she was now five years old. Vaylin spent a lot of time trying to fit in with the other younglings at the temple, but they always seemed to fear her and tart crying or running from her. Many of the older Padawans and some of the knights tended to make mean remarks or sneer at her for some reason.

Senya watched as Vaylin struggled with fitting in, and it pained Senya to see it. She knew it was because of how powerful Vaylin was in the force that caused others to avoid her. She often told the council to put a stop to it, saying it would only drive Vaylin away from them, sadly only a few of the Masters where on Senya's side when it came to how Vaylin was treated. She watched from a distance as Vaylin sat under an old tree near a small pond meditating and trying to remain to escape everything.

Senya watched as Vaylin tensed up suddenly. Looking for any reason for Vaylin to tense up, she noticed a young girl no older than five walking towards her. The young girl looked at Vaylin before sitting right next to her and tried to do what Vaylin was doing. Senya sensed the Grandmaster of the Jedi order walk up behind her. Turning to the Grandmaster, Senya asked, "Who is the little girl that just sat next to Vaylin?"

Grandmaster Zym look at the two girls before replying, "She arrived at the temple a few days ago. Her name is Satele Shan. She is the descendant of the once Grandmaster of the Jedi, Bastila Shan and former Sith Lord, Darth Revan."

Senya looked shocked before looking back at the two children and said, "I feel those two will become great friends, and a major headache if left alone." The only response Senya got was the Grandmaster chuckling before walking away.

 _3693 BBY, Tython_

In a small field used for outdoor training, Vaylin fell to the ground, her bow staff fell out of her hands, as Senya had used her bow staff to trip Vaylin. Vaylin looked up before saying, "How can I learn anything if you keep knocking me down."

Senya stood there for a moment before replying, "By losing a fight, even in training, you gain more of an understanding about yourself. Once you can understand yourself, you can do anything you put your mind to."

Vaylin nodded, understanding that by losing a sparring match, she could learn why she lost and fix what she did wrong. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and readied herself. Senya swung at Vaylin only to stop inches from her face and immediately noticed she could not move at all. Vaylin's eyes snapped open and Senya immediately noticed that Vaylin's pupils where dilated. Senya heard a cracking noise, and looked down se see her bow staff breaking under the pressure of whatever held her place. Soon Senya was launched a great distance from where she was standing. Standing up, she saw Vaylin shake her head before looking horrified and running away in a panicked state.

After searching for twenty minutes, Senya found Vaylin hiding in a small cave that was hidden behind some trees and bushes. Senya slowly approached Vaylin, only for her to hear "Are you going to send me away or lock away my ability to use the force?"

Senya get close to Vaylin and sat beside her. Looking at Vaylin, she asked, "Why would I want to do that?"

Vaylin looked at the ground and mumbled, "Because I'm a monster."

Senya reached over and put her hand under Vaylin's chin and made the young girl look her in the eye, saying, "Vaylin, you are not a monster. What happened today was you lost control. It can happen to anyone, even I lost control once and a while when I was a padawan." Vaylin looked up at Senya, shocked at hearing this. Senya chuckled at Vaylin's shocked expression before saying, "Come with me."

Senya led Vaylin to up a trail that led to a small cliff that overlooked the waterfall and the lake. Senya motioned for Vaylin to take a seat on a small boulder. Senya closed her eyes and took a deep breath, eventually saying, "Vaylin, I think you have been losing control because you are too strong to meditate on one specific ideal of the force. You try and keep to the way of what it means to be Jedi, so you only meditate on the light side of the force. I think this limits you, allowing you to lose control easier. From now on, at sunrise and sunset, you and I will come up here and meditate on balance."

Vaylin looked at Senya, asking, "What do you mean by balance?"

Senya opened her eyes and looked at the setting sun, replying, "Imagine that light side of the force is day and that the dark side of the force is night. Sunrise and sunset are the two equal points or balance. I want you to open yourself fully to the force at these two points. I believe you will no longer be limited and less likely to lose control. I will also teach you how to suppress your presence in the force. By learning this, you can surprise your enemies and will not distract your allies when they are near you."

Vaylin nodded at this. Senya smiled, feeling that Vaylin was no longer feeling guilty about the accident. Looking at Vaylin, she said, "Now, go have fun with Satele, I'm sure she would love to play since it is such a nice day outside."

Quickly getting up, Vaylin thanked Senya and ran towards the temple, looking for her best friend.

 _3689 BBY, Tython_

A twelve year old Vaylin was dodging her opponent's lightsaber; she waited for the right opportunity to make her move. Once she saw it, Vaylin slid under her opponents swing and stood up using a force push, knocking her opponent over. Her opponent jumped up and charged at her, swinging hard enough to knock the lightsaber out of her hand, swinging again to as much harm as possible.

Letting instincts take over, raised her hands, she let go and embraced for the inevitable. Next thing Vaylin heard was multiple gasps. Opening her eyes, she saw that her palms had a misty pale blue energy emanating from them, but what caught her attention was that she had caught the lightsaber blade in her palms. When her opponent pulled back his lightsaber to strike again, Vaylin unleashed a powerful blast of force energy that could be seen by everyone. While many seemed to fear this power, both Satele and Senya ran over to Vaylin to make sure she was ok.

 _3685 BBY, Korriban Space Station_

Vaylin and Satele were sitting in their shared quarters playing pazaak, trying to use the force to read each other while trying to hide themselves from the other at the same time. They had started doing this about two years ago. Looking at Satele, Vaylin asks, "How has your training with Master Darach been going?"

Satele smiled before placing down a card total of nineteen on the makeshift table. She looked at Vaylin and said, "It has been long and hard, but I couldn't ask for a better Master. He is patient and willing to explain in detail both the good and bad about what he is teaching."

Vaylin smirked and nodded before placing a card total of twenty on the makeshift table. Satele looked and smirked before attacking Vaylin with a pillow by using the force, stating, "Padawan, wipe that smirk off your face. It is unbecoming of a Jedi to be smug or arrogant of the misfortune of others." Vaylin broke out into laughter followed shortly by Satele.

Someone clearing their throat caused them to jump and look towards the entryway to their quarters. There stood the Zabrak Kao Cen Darach, he looked at the two having fun before saying, "I'm sorry to interrupt your fun, but Vaylin has been recalled back to Tython by the Jedi council."

Vaylin stood and gave Satele a hug before bowing to Master Darach and leaving for Tython.

 _3678 BBY, Balmora_

Having recently been knighted, Vaylin was walking around the droid factory on Balmora. Waiting for her former Master to arrive, Vaylin was checking everything for fear of the recently returned Empire to strike. Sensing the presence of her former Master, Vaylin went to greet Senya and update her on what has been going on so far.

Later that night, Vaylin sensed something bad was about to happen. Having sensed this, Vaylin walked to the factories fuel depot. No sooner had she gotten near the depot, a massive shot was heard from an artillery gun. Quickly looking at the direction it came from, Vaylin noticed that it came from a Republic camp not too far from the factory. Vaylin quickly contacted Senya and told her to evacuate the factory.

Soon the artillery round hit one of the fuel takes, and set off the rest. Senya ran to see Vaylin reach out to the fire that was headed right for them and stop it with the force. Running towards her, Senya was suddenly stopped by the force. Looking, she saw Vaylin's cloak and lightsaber float off her body and move towards Senya. Turning her head, she saw Vaylin's eyes ignite with a silvery green ethereal energy and tears running down her eyes. Vaylin gave a sad smile towards Senya before saying, "I love you mother. And I'm sorry."

Senya was then sent flying away as the flames engulfed Vaylin's form. Senya screamed out the name of the young woman she had a hand in helping raise and had become a daughter in everything short of blood. Clutching onto the cloak tightly, Senya cried her heart out for her daughter.

 **Here is Chapter 6 everyone. Most of Vaylin's training was inspired by SWTOR Betrayed and Hope trailers. The final bit of this chapter was inspired by Disney's Rebels Season 4 Episode 10: Jedi Knight. As always, please leave reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow cannon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Chapter 7**

 _3678 BBY, Tython_

The entire trip from Balmora to Tython had been a blur for Senya. As soon as the fires had been put out, Senya ordered that they search for any sign of Vaylin as well as to know why one of the artillery guns had been fired. She held out for two days, waiting for new that Vaylin had been found and was all right, only to be told there was no trace of her. After checking the security holos, they saw that someone sabotaged the gun.

Once the traitor had been taken care of, the base commander told Senya to head back to Tython and greave for the loss of her fellow Jedi. Senya had not let go of Vaylin's cloak or lightsaber, hoping that she would soon wake up from this horrible nightmare. Sadly, Senya was not dreaming and was soon on Tython once again. She barely remembered entering the shuttle and landing in the temple hangar.

Satele sensed the return of Senya and went to great her, only to see Senya holding Vaylin's cloak and lightsaber. Seeing the broken look on Senya's face, Satele immediately knew something was wrong and asked why she had Vaylin's cloak and lightsaber. Senya looked at Satele and broke down again, telling everything that happened. Upon hearing about Vaylin's death, Satele broke down and cried for her lost friend.

Senya made her way, along with Satele, towards the council chambers to report what had happened. The council all sat, stunned that Vaylin was gone. The weeks following the news of Vaylin's death, many force users had come to pay their respects to one of the most powerful Jedi who sacrificed herself to save many people from death.

Satele and Senya sat on Vaylin's bed, neither one wanting to talk but rather to feel her presence for one last time. Finally Satele spoke up, saying, "I remember when I arrived back here after the death of Master Darach. Vaylin came to my room and asked me what was wrong. She just held me as I broke down, and just gently rubbed my back until I fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up in her arms and all she said was "I will always be here if you need me Satele." I could never thank her enough for that. I just wish I could have said goodbye one last time."

Senya put a hand on Satele's shoulder and smiled sadly, saying, "Vaylin was always very kind that way. I remember seeing you, no older than Vaylin, walk up to her and sit right beside her. Not afraid of her true strength in the force while many, who were older than you, couldn't stand to be near her for long periods of time."

Satele nodded, remembering this. Looking at Senya, Satele said, "I kind of remember that. I remember feeling a strong pull and following it. I remember seeing Vaylin and wanting to sit next to her. To this day, I still don't know why I felt like doing that."

Senya nodded before saying, "We may never understand why the force brings people together. All we can ever truly do is make the most of what time we have with that person. I remember this one time; Vaylin was upset because she accidently lost control of the force and launched me quite a bit away from where I was standing. She ran off afraid that, because she thought I would see her as a monster, I would have her stripped of the force or sent away, it was that moment I knew I would become her master. Sadly it was only recently I realized that I was more that her master, I was her mother in every way but blood."

Satele nodded, before lying down and grabbing Vaylin's pillow, breathing in the scent that still lingered. Senya stood up and gave the room one last look over before leaving. Not long after Senya left, Satele fell asleep still holding on to the pillow tightly.

A month had passed and Satele was still having trouble moving on from Vaylin's death, and not many could answer why that was. While Senya still hurt from the incident, she could go until she was alone at night to let go and freely cry for the loss of Vaylin. Satele could be found at what had been designated Vaylin's Meditation spot. Satele constantly tried and begged the force to allow her to speak to Vaylin and let her have some closure so she could finally move on with no regrets. In return, all Satele got was the sound of a heart beating loudly in her mind. Satele was confused but thought that it was some sick joke that the force was playing on her, making her hear her own heartbeat.

 _3678 BBY, Unknown Location_

A man with dark aristocratic features, dark silver gray eyes, and black hair with gray streaks running though his hair, walked into a large medical room. Looking around the darkened room, all that could be seen was the glowing pale blue light from a tank of kolto and with a body floating inside of the tank. Hearing the loud mechanical breathing of the of the tank's occupant, the man turned his head to a dark spot of the room before asking in a deep baritone voice, "How is she doing?"

A cloaked figure walked out and said, "Most of her body was covered in massive burns. The explosion destroyed he left arm to the point it could not be saved. Her lungs took extensive damage from the heat and will require a rebreather for some time. The rest of her body was shielded by some unknown ability and was covered in minimal burns, which should be healed nicely very soon."

The man nodded at the cloaked figure before asking, "Is she conscious and how long until she is ready?"

The cloaked figure looked at the tank and thought for a moment before answering, "While she is not conscious, she can hear us. And for how long, it will be a month at the quickest and three months at the longest before she is ready to be released from here."

The man nodded before walking up to the tank and smirking at the tank's occupant, his gray eyes turning a sickly demonic orange before saying, "Welcome home Vaylin."

 **Here is Chapter 7. For an idea of what the breathing sounds like, it is similar to the Sith Stalker breathing sound from The Force Unleashed 1. And for an idea of what the cloaked figure looked like, it is similar to the Nethema Zealots Armor, only instead of the cloak being white, the cloak is black. As always, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow canon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Chapter 8**

 _3678 BBY, Unknown Location_

It had been a month since Vaylin woke up in a kolto tank, hearing mechanical breathing. At first, she had started panicking since the last thing she remembered was being engulfed by fire. Looking around from inside the tank, Vaylin noticed the room was only lit by the glow of the kolto tank, she also noticed that she was missing her left arm. Soon a cloaked person entered her view from the shadows and spoke, "Calm down less you do more damage to yourself. Your left arm was too badly damaged to save, so it had to be removed. Your lungs were horribly damaged by the heat and chemicals of the explosion, but with kolto treatments and time, they can be repaired. So for the time being, you will have to wear a rebreather. Most of your body was covered in burns but you somehow shielded yourself from most of the heat. Your scaring will only be near the left side of your shoulder but the rest of your body will be fine."

Walking out of the room, Vaylin winced when the door opened and bright light from the corridor came into the room.

Closing her eyes, Vaylin tried to reach out with the force to sense if Senya and Satele knew if she was alive. Sadly, Vaylin was too weak to reach out farther than the room. Sighing, Vaylin closed her eyes and tried to get some more rest.

Waking up again, Vaylin looked around and noticed metal plating on her left shoulder with an empty socket for a mechanical arm. The lights slowly came on and Vaylin winced and shut her eyes from the pain. Soon she slowly opened them again and saw that the room was dark. Looking around, she saw that she was surrounded by at least twelve cloaked men. A dark haired man stepped out from the shadows, and spoke with a deep baritone voice, "I see that light hurts your eyes. It happens when you are asleep for over a month."

Turning to one of the cloaked men, the dark-haired man spoke, "Get her ready, you have a maximum of three months."

The man bowed before pressing a button on the console, Vaylin slowly drifted off to sleep.

Vaylin woke up later, with what she believed to be a helmet, hearing a mechanical breathing sound that was in sync with her own breathing. Looking over her body, she noticed she had a cybernetic arm to replace the one she lost. It consisted of black metal and had sharp pointed fingers. She looked over her body and saw she was wearing black robes with black plated armor over the robes. Looking up, she the dark haired man walking up to her. She then heard him speak, "The metal that your cybernetic arm is made of is quite strong, and the same goes for your helmet and armor. It was recently discovered and has a very high melting point. If a lightsaber blade is placed on it, the heat will take around forty minutes to an hour to start melting the metal."

Soon Vaylin asked, with a metallic voice, "Who are you? Why am I here?"

The dark haired man didn't respond, all he did was turn around and leave.

It had been two months since Vaylin had left the kolto tank. While she no longer had a heavy helmet, she still needed a rebreather mask to assist her breathing. Vaylin had spent a lot of time working on controlling her cybernetic arm. Once she had gotten that down, she had been given a new lightsaber and was forced to go through harsh and demanding training.

When Vaylin was ready to sleep for the night, she was sent back to the kolto tank where the twelve cloaked men would circle the tank and meditate. Slowly, Vaylin would start noticing that would get angry and little things and lash out. She had tried to meditate and do what Senya had tried to teach her, but it was becoming more difficult.

A month later, Vaylin no longer was in need of the rebreather. Vaylin was sparring against all twelve of the cloaked men with ease. Soon a throat clearing had caught all of their attention. All of them took a knee before the man. Soon a voice spoke, "Rise, my apprentice, today is your final test. You are to execute a traitor in front of my council."

Vaylin bowed before the man and followed him out of the room, leaving for the first time in four months since she arrived.

 _3678 BBY, Korriban_

The Sith Emperor sat on his throne, waiting for Exal to arrive. He could sense his new apprentice meditating and waiting for him to call upon her. The Emperor thought back to when Exal failed to bring him Vaylin all those years ago.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _3700 BBY, Dromund Kaas_

 _The Emperor had just gotten word from Darth Vowrawn that he and Exal were about to land on Dromund Kaas. The Emperor sat in his throne room, waiting patiently for their arrival. Once both had arrived at his throne room, they kneeled before him. Looking at them, the Emperor asked, "Why does feel as though the force has shifted to the light and weakened the dark?"_

 _Looking nervously, Vowrawn explained, "Apologies my Lord, but the Republic appeared on Korriban not long after we arrived and found the disturbance in the force. The disturbance in the force was a child. Exal picked the child up, only to fall unconscious a few seconds later. And it would have been impossible to do anything other than flee; less we reveal our continued existence."_

 _Exal quickly explains that she fell unconscious due to a powerful force vision and the contents of the force vision._

 _The Sith Emperor sat in silence before looking at them both, saying, "It would appear that this failure was unavoidable"_

 _The Emperor proceeded to launch a strong volley of black Sith Lightning at both Exal and Vowrawn. Both of them scream from the pain of their flesh searing and bones calcifying at the intensity of the anger and displeasure of the Sith Emperor. This went on for thirty minutes before they felt the relief of no longer being under the effects of Sith lightning._

 _They then heard, "You are forgiven for your failure; now get out of my sight." Both shakily got up and bowed and left as quickly as they could._

 ** _Flashback End_**

Vitiate had since then meditated and tried to find any sort of chance that he could regain the child that had escaped his grasp all those years ago. It has taken many years until he was granted with a vision that would provide the perfect opportunity to grant him access to the child.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _3678 BBY, Dromund Kaas_

 _The Emperor had been meditating when he had a vision of the child and how to gain access to her without the Jedi hunting for her and causing problems for him. He called his Zealots to him and told them to find a young woman on Balmora and what to look for. Once they left, he sent for two of his most loyal inquisitors to head to a private base and wait for his Zealots to arrive with a weapon and to limit said weapons power in the force and to bind its mind to only serve him. After all, it would not do to have a weapon stronger than him or to think on its own. After getting word that the woman was with his Zealots, he went to see how things were going._

 _3678 BBY, Unknown Location_

 _As soon as he arrived he asked for the two inquisitors, only to be told that the inquisitors were no longer alive. He asked what was mean and his lead Zealot replied, "As soon as the first inquisitor tried to bind her ability to use the force, the woman unconsciously started to drain the inquisitor of all of his essence in the force. Only one other force user had such an ability that we know of, it was a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Nihilus. The second tried to entrap her mind and bind her will and loyalty to you, only to be driven so insane, that he killed himself to be free from the pain."_

 _The Zealot continued, saying "We believed that only the Dread Masters were capable of that. We believe that, while not able to bind her power or mind, we might be able to turn her by suitably influencing her thought by implanting the idea of anger and lack of patience would be easier to the force, also that the dark side is far stronger than the light. Once we know that this has worked, we can fully train her as a Sith."_

 _At this, the Emperor smiled and dismissed the Zealots and told them to start influencing her immediately._

 ** _Flashback End_**

Soon the Emperor's thoughts were broken as Exal entered the council chambers. She approached the Emperor and kneeled before him, waiting for him to speak. The Emperor looked at Exal and said, "Did you not think I would find out that you have been selling Imperial secrets to the Republic?"

Exal looked up in shock and slight fear. Sensing this, the Emperor continued, "I am releasing you from my service. I have found a far more promising apprentice."

Soon after the Emperor said this, the council doors opened and a woman walked in. Turning around, Exal readied herself only to freeze at who she saw. The only thing that was heard from Exal was "Vaylin".

This caused Darth Vowrawn to freeze in his seat and stare in shock. The other council members were intrigued by the new arrival. Pulling out her lightsaber, Vaylin ignited her blade; a deep hum was all that was heard. Exal rushed at Vaylin while igniting her blade. She swung savagely at Vaylin, who only dodged with elegant and graceful ease. As Exal went to strike with an overhead swing, Vaylin caught Exal's hand with her cybernetic one. Vaylin began to squeeze Exal's wrist and twist it slowly, soon hearing the cracking of bones.

This caused many of the dark council to wince since it was commonly known that the true blooded Sith had some of the densest bones in the galaxy, making it hard to break a true blooded Sith's bones. Soon Exal looked in a panic before she was thrown across the room.

Vaylin then deactivated her lightsaber and began to emit a ghostly pale mist from her body. Vaylin sent the mist through a powerful blast towards Exal and the council could only watch in horror as Exal rapidly aged and withered to a dried up corpse. Soon a ball of energy left and the ghostly form of Exal began screaming as she was dragged to and absorbed by Vaylin.

The council and the Emperor stared in horror, realizing that Vaylin had just consumed Exal's soul. Vaylin walked forward before locking her cold demonic orange eyes on the Emperor. She smirked sensing his fear of what she had done, she kneeled before him. Soon the Emperor spoke, "Rise, no longer are you an apprentice of the Sith, but a Sith Lord. You are stronger than any but me, henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Nyriss."

The newly named Nyriss bowed and left the council chambers, ready to conquer the galaxy.

 **Here is Chapter 8. The lightsaber that Vaylin was given is the same design as Thexan's Lightsaber and her cybernetic arm is designed after Arcann's left cybernetic arm from SWTOR. The armor is designed after the Sith Stalker armor without the helmet from The Force Unleashed. The hum of the lightsaber was inspired by Darth Sidious' lightsaber from Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Vaylin's ability to consume a soul was an idea I got from watching the Diablo 3: Reaper of Souls Trailer. As always, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow cannon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Chapter 9**

 _3674 BBY, Tython_

The past four years had brought nothing but hardships for the Republic and Jedi. Four years ago, a new Sith was seen on the battlefields. This Sith had slaughtered everyone in its path with graceful ease. The Jedi had a kill on sight order for this Sith or if that could not be accomplished, then the other option was to flee immediately. Over the past four years, the only information that was able to collected on the Sith was that it was a female and that she was called Darth Nyriss.

Senya sat as the council discussed what should be done to bring down Nyriss. One member of the council was saying to lead Nyriss to an unpopulated planet and have an orbital bombardment take care of her. Another was saying hire bounty hunters to kill her. But for some reason, Senya couldn't agree with killing Nyriss. Closing her eyes, Senya meditated and asked the force for guidance on what she should do. Soon, Senya was seeing a small oasis hidden in a cave on Taris and that she needed to be there in a few days. Senya opened her eyes and saw that the Jedi council was looking at her.

Sighing, Senya said, "I was granted a vision that said I had to find a cave, and that would help us understand what we should do to take care of Nyriss. And no, I will not tell any of you what I saw."

Getting up, Senya first stopped to get supplies and once she had them, she started walking towards the temple hangar. On her way there, she heard someone call out to her. Turning around, she saw Satele running up to her before glaring at her saying, "Tell me you are not suicidal and are about to take on Nyriss by yourself. I know it has been four years, but if this is you thinking that you can see Vaylin again then I can tell you she wouldn't want you to do this."

Senya looked at Satele and said, "This is not about that. I understand your fear, but I asked the force to help me know what to do about Nyriss and I was told to go to a hidden cave. That the answers we need to stop Nyriss will be found in this cave."

Satele nodded and let Senya go, only telling her to be careful and to come back. Senya nodded and walked off heading to a shuttle and took off. Once she was in orbit of Tython, Senya entered the coordinates to Taris and jumped to lightspeed. Once she was on her way to Taris, Senya meditated and prepared herself for the worst and hoped that this wasn't a trap.

 _3674 BBY, The Ravager_

Aboard a Harrower-class Dreadnaught, Darth Nyriss sat in her personal quarters meditating. Nyriss had spent the last four years winning every battle she fought in. That was all thanks to the knowledge she had been able to steal from a prisoner the Emperor held aboard his hidden fortress on Taral Five. Nyriss was soon seeing visions of a hidden cave on Taris, and how to find it. Slowly opening her eyes Nyriss gathered supplies and made her way to her private ship, a Fury-class Interceptor. Taking off, Nyriss was soon on her way to Taris.

 _3674 BBY, Taris_

Darth Nyriss carefully moved towards the planet. Finding a nice spot to land, Nyriss set the ship down and exited the ship. It was a twenty minute walk to the cave, but it was where the visions said it was. Soon, Nyriss was walking to the center of the cave. As soon as she entered, there was a massive quake that collapsed the entrance to the cave. Dusting herself off, Nyriss tried to use the force to clear the entrance but nothing happened. She pulled up her hood and walked towards the heart of the cave.

While walking, Nyriss spotted a ghostly woman in a cloak. The ethereal woman shook its head sadly before saying, "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from the Zealots influence. They corrupted you so much that you have forgotten who you are."

Ignoring the woman, Nyriss began walking again. About twenty minutes later, Nyriss saw woman again, hearing her say, "They have manipulated you to do their will and weakened you in the process."

Enraged, Nyriss through a volley of purple Sith Lightning at the woman, only for it to look sadly at Nyriss and disappear again. Continuing on, Nyriss followed the path to the heart of the cave. At the heart of the cave, the cloaked woman moved towards Nyriss and spoke, "They have twisted your emotions blocked your memory. All you have to do… is to remember who you are." At this, the cloaked woman touched Nyriss in the middle of the forehead, and everything for Nyriss went dark.

 ** _Inside Nyriss' Mind_**

 _Getting up quickly, Nyriss looked around and spotted ruins of a temple and most of the plant life on fire. The sky was thick with smoke and ash as everything around her burns. Looking in front of her, she sees a woman wearing a beautiful white cloak, facing away from her. Nyriss looked at the woman and snarled out, "Who are you? And where am I?"_

 _The cloaked woman's only reply was, "What's left of your mind. Come." Seeing nothing else to do as she figured it would be the only way to get out of here, Nyriss followed the woman. Soon Nyriss saw Sith and Imperial soldiers. Once they were spotted, the Imperials and Sith attacked both the woman and Nyriss. Soon the Sith and Imperials where dead, and Nyriss asked, "Why did they attack me?"_

 _The woman kept on walking but replied, "They attack you because they do not want you to remember how and what you are."_

 _After fighting, they reached the steps of the temple ruins. At the front of the steps, Nyriss sees Dark Honor Guards waiting for them. The woman Ignites a beautiful blade and starts defending herself. Soon Nyriss is soon doing the same, and fighting with everything she has. Once all of the honor guards are dead, they enter the temple ruins._

 _The cloaked woman turns her head enough to speak to Nyriss but not show her face, saying, "We must head to the Library before we can defeat the corruption that plagues your mind."_

 _Nodding, Nyriss follows the woman. Soon they face Inquisitors loyal only to the Sith Emperor. Seeing no other way, Nyriss fights them all. As soon as they are defeated, Nyriss gains a lot of memories about using the force and many fighting techniques that she never knew she had. Turning to the woman, Nyriss spoke, "So now where do I go?"_

 _The cloaked woman replied, "The council chambers, they hold all of your true memories."_

 _Nodding, Nyriss followed the woman. Soon they entered the council chambers and saw twelve Zealots and a dark haired man. The dark haired man spoke, "It seems I underestimated you. No matter, this foolish act will be stopped and you will forget it and continue to be the perfect weapon."_

 _The dark haired man nodded and the Zealots attacked. Both Nyriss and the cloaked woman moved in perfect mirror as they attacked the Zealots. As soon as all of the Zealots where taken care of, all that remained was the dark haired man. The dark haired man threw black Sith Lightning at them, but they easily blocked it. Nyriss began to emit a ghostly pale mist, and launched the mist at the man. He completely disappeared and soon everything began to fix around her. Soon everything came back, and the cloaked woman pulled off her hood._

 _Staring at her face, the woman replied, "I'm glad you remember Vaylin. I hid away when I realized what they were doing and waited until you where far enough away to break free of their influence. The Zealots put everything they had into this, so they will be found dead soon. Now, wake up."_

 ** _Outside Vaylin's Mind_**

Sitting up quickly, Vaylin felt a presence that warmed her heart and terrified her at the same time. Quickly hiding behind some boulders and hid her presence in the force. Vaylin tried to keep from crying out loud as she remembered all of the innocent she had killed without mercy.

 _3674 BBY, Taris_

Senya entered the cave slowly and made her way into the heart of the cave. It took about ten minutes and felt something disappeared and she pulled out her lightsaber. Walking to the heart of the cave, Senya called out, "I know you are here. While you can hide your presence, I will eventually find you."

As soon as a figure came out of the shadows, Senya ignited her lightsaber and snarled out, "Darth Nyriss."

Senya noticed that Nyriss flinched at the name and way she was spoken to. Looking around, Senya asked, "Why are you here? Come to kill me?"

Senya then noticed that Nyriss broke down and collapsed while she quietly sobbed out, "I'm so sorry. Just please kill me quickly."

Nyriss repeated this over and over. Hearing the familiar voice, Senya turned off her lightsaber and slowly approach Nyriss. Slowly, she lifted Nyriss' hood and saw the familiar face of Vaylin. Gripping her lightsaber tightly, she asked, "Why did you do it?"

Vaylin cried as she explained everything after she expected to die from the explosion. Senya, upon hearing all of this, pulled Vaylin close and held the young woman she considered a daughter. Looking at Vaylin, she said, "Come, let's go home."

Upon seeing that Vaylin wasn't moving, Senya asked, "Vaylin? What's wrong?"

Shaking her head sadly, Vaylin replied, "I can't come home, not yet. I need to atone for what I have done."

Vaylin walked up to Senya and kissed her on the cheek before walking away. All Senya could do was watch as her daughter left the cave, broken and afraid.

 **Here is Chapter 9. When I was writing this chapter, I was listening to Who Will Save Us Now By David Chappell. It was a big part of this chapter's inspiration. As always, please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow cannon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Chapter 10**

 _3672 BBY, Tython_

Senya sat in her chair in the council chambers, listening of how the latest attacks on the Empire happened and how only a phantom like ship was seen leaving the area. From what the reports have told the Jedi, this phantom had become a dangerous enemy to the Empire and a retreat immediately order had been given. While Senya thought she knew who was behind the attacks, no proof or evidence was ever left behind to confirm her suspicion. Thinking back, Senya remembered the return from finding out that not only was Vaylin alive, but she was Darth Nyriss.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _3674 BBY, Tython_

 _Senya exited the shuttle when Satele had approached her and asked, "Did you find what you where looking for? Did you find a way to stop Nyriss?"_

 _Shaking her head, Senya said, "Not here. Meet me at the point of balance."_

 _Satele looked concerned but nodded. Senya walked towards the council chambers immediately. As soon as she entered, she was hounded by multiple questions. Senya waited for them to quiet down, as soon as they did she spoke, "I went to a cave as you all know, but what you do not know is that the cave was on Taris. As soon as I entered, I sensed a presence of someone else there. It turn out that presence belonged to Darth Nyriss herself. It appears that the Empire found out she was a force user and waited until she was injured to capture her. She spent months having her emotions twisted by the Emperor's Zealots to make her loyal to the dark side and the Sith Empire. In her weakened state, she was unable to fight off the influence and wound up a pawn to the Sith Emperor."_

 _Sighing, Senya continued, "The way they did it, she ended up forgetting who she was while under the Empire's influence. She was in the cave, and found a way to break free as her true self hid in the far reaches of her mind and waited to break free away from the Empire's influence so she couldn't be caught and reprogrammed to obey. When I asked her to come to the temple to see if we could help her, she said she couldn't face the Jedi or Republic after what she did as Darth Nyriss."_

 _Everyone stared at here before a couple looked sadly at hearing someone was forced to do such atrocities with no memory of who you where. A few where screaming that Senya should have cut down Nyriss and not let such a monster leave as no one could ever be redeemed from falling to the dark side. The rest didn't know how to respond. Grandmaster Zym, who was at the last few years of his life, looked at Senya and asked, "Did she truly regret everything she had done?"_

 _At this, Senya nodded. The Grandmaster of the Jedi order looked upon Senya and spoke, "You have seen much, and had even been given the chance to spare an enemy who was used as a tool for the Sith. I sense you have something with you to prove Nyriss' sincerity?"_

 _Senya nodded and pulled out Nyriss' lightsaber that she picked up after Vaylin through it down and left. Senya then told the council how she tossed the lightsaber aside and left, saying she had to atone before she could face anyone. The council members who had no idea what to think, all agreed that while Nyriss truly regretted what she did but knew she had to now walk a long a difficult path._

 _At sunset, Senya walked to where Vaylin would meditate and try to find balance in the force. Soon she was joined by Satele. Closing her eyes for a moment, Senya spoke, "Vaylin is alive."_

 _At this, Satele asked, "What? She is alive? Where is she? Why didn't she come back?"_

 _Seeing the hurt look on Satele's face that Vaylin didn't return with her, Senya told her what Vaylin had told Senya. Satele looked horrified that Vaylin had been turned into Darth Nyriss and was afraid of everything should they learn she was Nyriss. Satele was hurt the most that Vaylin would think that she would believe Vaylin to be a monster for something she had no control over. Satele was still glad that Vaylin was alive and okay._

 ** _Flashback End_**

A year after learning that Vaylin was alive, Senya had taken the place of Grandmaster Zym, who had become gravely ill and become one with the force a few months later. Also, the previous year was when the reports about a phantom ship had appeared and started attacking the Empire. One such report consisted of Harrower-class Dreadnaughts crashing into Imperial bases and Sith enclaves. The biggest attack happened when three of the dreadnaughts crashed into the Empire's capital of Dromund Kaas.

Soon the beeping of the holoterminal caught the council's attention. Once the call was answered, a cloaked being appeared with no way to see its face. The being spoke with a feminine mechanical voice, "Be ready, the Sith Empire plans to attack the Republic world of Coruscant."

Upon hearing this, a council master asked in an arrogant tone, "And how would you know this? We have not received a vision warning of such an attack."

All the cloaked being said was, "Be ready, it will happen within four months."

Soon the line went dead and many of the council members looked at each other. The arrogant voice was heard again, "I say we ignore that brat and continue as normal. It is obvious a scare tactic for the Empire."

Senya looked at the arrogant Master and asked, "And if it is not a scare tactic and real information about an attack? If we do nothing and there is an attack, having prior knowledge would make us look like we don't care. It would be better for us to prepare and not have something happen, than to do nothing and have an attack happen.

 _3672 BBY, Orbit of Coruscant_

Satele and Senya stood aboard the bridge theVigilance, waiting for the impeding attack. Soon, multiple Harrower-class Dreadnaughts, Terminus-class Destroyers, and Gage-class Transports entered the system. The Imperial fleet immediately opened fire upon the Republic fleet. The Republic waited until the Sith fleet was in target range and opened fire. Soon the battle was in full swing. Senya sent the order and more Republic ships entered the system on either side of the Sith fleet to box them in.

The Sith fleet immediately sent out most of their bombers, and transports to attack the planet below. Republic fighters took care of most of the bombers and transports, but what couldn't be taken out by the fighter where taken care of by the planetary anti-air turrets. The battle raged on when a small ship entered the system. Senya immediately called out, "Get me info on the ship that just entered the system."

Soon Senya and Satele looked over the shoulder of the engineer who said, "Sir, the ship is unknown to our data banks."

Senya nodded before praying to the force that the ship was not a civilian transport or apart of the Sith fleet. The next thing Senya and Satele saw was the ship vanished from their eyes. All Senya said was, "That is not good." Satele could only nod in response.

Soon the ship reappeared and started attacking the Sith fleets turbolasers and battery guns on the ships before vanishing again. The ship would reappear and attack the shield generators of the Imperial fleet before vanishing once more. All Senya could say was, "It seems we have found our phantom ship."

Once the shield generators had been taken care of, the Republic ships had started tearing apart the Imperial ships. The phantom ship appeared once more and landed on a Dreadnaught.

Thirty minutes later, a massive surge in the force was felt by every force user in the galaxy. Soon the phantom ship was seen again and disappearing from sight. The Battle lasted ten hours before what was left of the Imperial fleet escaped. Senya turned to an admiral and said, "How many Imperials escaped?"

The admiral replied, "A total of fifteen Harrower-class Dreadnaughts, five Terminus-class Destroyers, and eight Gage-class Transports fled the system. Also, the phantom ship is requesting an audience at the Jedi temple on Coruscant."

Senya nodded, both she and Satele heading to the temple to meet the pilot of the phantom ship who had helped save millions from a brutal attack on the heart of the Republic.

 _3672 BBY, Coruscant_

Senya and Satele stood and waited as the phantom ship landed, many where in awe of the ship as it appeared out of nowhere. Soon the ramp lowered and two figures emerged from the ship. One was a cloaked being whose face was hidden; the other was easily identified as an HK-51 assassination droid. The cloaked figure reached up and lowered its hood and shocking everyone, revealing a woman with black hair tied in a long braid pulled over her right shoulder that went to the middle of her stomach. The reason so many where shocked was because of the dark aristocratic features, and beautiful green eyes of Vaylin.

 **Here is Chapter 10. I am setting up a blind poll on what you think the relationship of Vaylin and Senya should be. I would love to see what all of you think. The poll will be up until Wednesday 05/02/2018 12:00 p.m. American Pacific time. As always, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow cannon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **So the winner with eight to four votes was Vaylin and Satele having a romantic relationship.**

 **Chapter 11**

 _3672 BBY, Coruscant_

Vaylin looked around at the shocked faces of everyone seeing her alive. Looking over, she saw Senya smiling over at her and a look in Satele's eyes that she could not understand. Walking over, Vaylin looked at Senya and said, "Let us head to the council chambers, we need to discuss some things."

Nodding, Senya and the rest walked to the council chambers. Once everyone was seated, they started bombarding Vaylin with questions. Vaylin raised her mechanical arm and removed her cloak, revealing black robes and a silvery black armor and cybernetic arm similar to what Darth Nyriss wore only Vaylin had a fingerless black bracer over her right arm. Once everyone had quieted down, Vaylin started explaining everything up to where she left Senya in the cave. Soon Vaylin was telling what happened after she left Taris.

 ** _Flashback Start_**

 _3674 BBY, Oricon_

 _Vaylin had just landed on the planet Oricon which held the Dread Palace, the home of the Dread Masters. Vaylin carefully made her way to the Palace in order to lock herself within the walls so she could never harm a single soul again. Once she was in the throne room, she was bombarded with dark energies that where tearing at her mind. Soon, the entire room was being covered in a black mist that seemed to try and consume her._

 _Vaylin sued the force to create a strong shield to black the mist from consuming her. Next thing Vaylin heard was a voice that was echoed over many other voices calling her name right near her ear. Vaylin looked around, asking, "Who are you? What do you want?"_

 _All she heard was, "I am the final dept in which all must pay." Vaylin looked up to see a being wearing black robes and a black cloak that moved with the mist. All Vaylin said was, "You are Death."_

 _The being only nodded before asking, "Why do you hold yourself back child? Why do you fight the true nature of your power?"_

 _Vaylin looked confused at this, asking, "What do you mean?"_

 _Death looked at Vaylin and said, "You fight yourself because you had a darkness consume you and lock away yourself, the only way to truly fight this mist is to accept that you were born with darkness inside of you."_

 _Death walked from Vaylin's sight, leaving her to think upon what was said. Vaylin thought of what had been said and then lowered the shield and let the mist consume her. Soon the mist wrapped Vaylin in a cloak of bliss and covered her. Soon Vaylin opened her eyes and saw that her robes looked like liquid, her armor and cybernetic arm that were once a dull black now shined with a silvery darkness. When Vaylin looked upon the ground, she saw a beautiful silver lightsaber hilt with tree long sharp claws near the emitter. She then picked up the hilt and turned it on, and a silvery blade the color of a deathly mist ignited. Vaylin then seemed to glide out of the Palace and went straight to Dromund Kaas._

 ** _Flashback End_**

Vaylin looked around before speaking, "The first thing I did was get the ship you saw, it is an X-70B Phantom-class. It's a prototype that the Empire was creating. I took it and anything on the ship before destroying all their data on it. I have also been freeing many of the Empire's slaves, Sith who the Emperor and his Zealot's imprisoned to be serve the dark side, and many others. Lana Beniko served not only as a Sith, but was also head of Imperial Intelligence. She joined once she was freed and has been helping gather information for us."

Senya looked at Vaylin and asked, "Us? Who do you mean by us?"

Vaylin and looked at Senya, saying, "The first thing I did was free an ancient Jedi who turned Sith and then became a Jedi once more, Revan was forced to live through Sith alchemy and sorcery for the past three hundred years. He and I freed as many as possible and recruited a cult that called themselves the Revanites. Revan and I then got in contact with a Dark Council member and planned that once the Emperor was dead, they could live and do as they pleased as long as it stayed out Republic or neutral territories unless the planets or neutral territories wished to join or leave them. In return, we helped the Sith to become the next Emperor.

Sighing, Vaylin continued on, "Now that the Emperor is dead, all who joined Revan and I shall leave known space to a planet in wild space and only emerge when another Vitiate appears. Revan named us The Eternal Order, an order based upon union and balance between the light and dark sides of the force. A year after freeing Revan, I found a ship with a broken HK-51 unit on the Planet Prison, Belsavis. I am here to ask that those who wish to join may join. But I will explain it will be a lifetime commitment and that they will face the ultimate trial for the rest of their lives."

Senya nodded and then Vaylin left to find Satele. Vaylin found Satele meditating in the temple gardens. Vaylin approached and sat on Satele's right side. Vaylin closed her eyes and began to meditate as well. Satele spoke without looking at Vaylin, "I'm not mad or disgusted with you since you had no control over who you where. I am upset that you didn't even contact me since you got your memories back."

Vaylin lowered her head and spoke, "I was afraid that if I did, I would lose you because you hated me for being Nyriss."

Satele opened her eyes and looked at Vaylin, saying, "I could never hate you, in fact I…."

Satele looked away, afraid to say anything. Vaylin looked at Satele and gently turned Satele's head so they had eye contact, asking, "You what Satele?"

Instead of replying Satele leaned forward and captured Vaylin's lips in a kiss that said everything. When Satele pulled away, Vaylin whispered, "Wow. And I thought that I might be the only one who had such feelings."

Turning to Satele, Vaylin told her everything she told the council. Once she was finished, she turned to Satele and asked, "Will you join me?" All Satele did was kiss Vaylin, giving her the answer she needed.

Five days later, transport ships were taking off to a remote ship that had appeared the day before. Vaylin and Satele had packed everything on Vaylin's ship and Satele had watched as Vaylin asked Senya to join only for Senya to say, "My destiny is among the Jedi, but know I will always be with you."

Senya hugged Vaylin tightly before she walked up the ramp to the ship and took off, taking one last look at where Senya was standing before leaving to the new home of the Eternal Order.

 _3671 BBY, Odessen_

It had been a year since Satele had joined the Eternal Order and everyone was preparing to go into stasis after a vision that showed a new Sith Lord would rise and would be the end of the force altogether. It had also been a year since Satele had met her ancestor and trained under him. Soon everyone had entered the stasis pods, praying that they would be woken in time.

 **Here is Chapter 11. The hand for the cybernetic arm is based off of the hand part of Skyrim's Daedric Gauntlet and the right gauntlet is based off of the Sith Stalker armor from The Force Unleashed II DLC armor. Vaylin's new lightsaber looks like Satele's lightsaber but has the top part of the Raven Lightsaber Hilt from UltraSabers. As always, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow cannon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Chapter 12**

 _21 BBY, Kamino_

Anakin Skywalker stood in the back of the room as Obi-wan and Shaak Ti reported to the Jedi Council. Turning and leaving the room he went to go search for his padawan. Ahsoka had arrived not long after the battle ended with tree medical transports. He spotted Ahsoka laughing along with Rex, Fives and Echo. As soon as Anakin entered the room, he was hit with a powerful vision.

 ** _Vision Start_**

 _Anakin looked around and soon noticed he stood on top of an asteroid that overlooked a nebula. Soon Anakin saw a familiar man walk up next to him, and whispered, "Master Qui-Gon?" Looking out at the nebula, Qui-Gon said, "Beautiful, no?"_

 _Anakin could only look out and nod, not able to find words for what he saw. Qui-Gon spoke again, "It is called the Rosetta Nebula. It is in Monoceros region of the Milky Way Galaxy. So many people pass by things like this and never take the time to truly see the beauty of such things."_

 _Anakin looked at Qui-Gon before asking, "Master, how is this possible? And why are you showing me this?"_

 _Qui-Gon looked at Anakin sadly before looking back at the nebula, saying, "How, it is a difficult aspect as the force is constantly moving in multiple direction. Even though I am one with the force, I still cannot tell you because the force is still a mystery to me. As to why I am showing you this, I remember that you once told me how you wanted to travel the stars when you grew up, so I thought you should see this"_

 _Anakin smiled and the memory of how he told Qui-Gon that when he was younger. He then looked at Qui-Gon and asked, "Why have you come to speak to me? And how are you able to speak to me?"_

 _Qui-Gon replied, continuing to stare at the nebula, "For how I am able to speak to you, the veil of the force has been weakened by the death that the war you fight has caused. For why I speak to you; you must find the Eternal Order. It was created by a force user by the name of Revan. He created the order over three thousand years ago before he became one with the force. The order was created to fight the Sith and all they stood for without having politics hold them back from doing what is right. They are also based upon balance, which means they use both the light and dark sides of the force. The order is primarily made up of former Sith, who where forced to serve the dark side though manipulation or controlled by the Sith. Many were force because they were slaves and the only way to survive and have a life was by joining the Sith."_

 _Sighing, Qui-Gon said, "Sadly they could not join the Jedi because many of the masters believed that once you join the dark side, you can never be redeemed. A few Jedi who wished to join to help them stop threats like the Sith Emperor that was in power over three thousand years ago. The Clone Wars was started by the Sith, and this specific Sith will be the death of the force should you fail to stop him."_

 _Hearing this horrified Anakin at the thought of the force being destroyed. Soon the scene was changing and for some reason, Anakin was somehow able to know where they were headed as well. Soon a green nebula was seen surrounding them with what looked like lightning going through it. In the very center of the nebula was a planet that looked full of plant life and had many large bodies of water. What caught Anakin's attention was that this planet gave off a massive presence in the force._

 _Soon Qui-Gon spoke again, "This is Odessen. The planet holds the Eternal Order within the largest mountain. They built their temple within the mountain incase a probe searched for them. Odessen is a nexus in the force, the balance in the force is strongest here which is why they have their temple among this planet. And I have come to see that you will need to train under them if you are to be able to stop this Sith Lord. I would also recommend that Padmé learn how to deal with politics from the order since the Sith have always been good at politics. Now that all the seriousness has been taken care of, your mother asked something of me since she was unable to come here do to the veil being too strong for her to cross over."_

 _Qui-Gon walks up to Anakin, smacking him upside the head, saying "That is from your mother, she asks why she has yet to see you have any children with your wife. She wants to see those grandchildren soon. And she also wants me to tell you that her death was not your fault and that you should not blame yourself. She also wishes me to say the she is very proud of you and for the young man you have become, for that, I too am proud of you Anakin. And so you know, I am not mad that you married Padmé. I to, was once in love and all that I ask is you be open with her when you are scared or worried about something. I also ask that you be careful as she will be used against you, since she is your greatest weakness. Also tell Obi-wan that he has my thanks for keeping the promise to my final request, and I will get him back for that prank he did that turned all my robes a bright green and blue when he was sixteen. Now, I believe it is time you returned to the realm of consciousness."_

 _Soon everything went dark for Anakin._

 ** _Vision End_**

The first thing Anakin could hear was voices talking and wondering what happened. He heard Rex say that he was joking about how he didn't have to save Anakin or Ahsoka during the battle making it easier to concentrate, earning a chuckle from Obi-wan and Shaak Ti, and next thing he saw was Anakin collapsing on the ground for some reason. Deciding to speak up, Anakin said, "For the record Rex, I save you more than you save me."

Obi-wan and Shaak Ti were by Anakin's side in a heartbeat, checking on him when he heard Shaak Ti ask, "Skywalker, what happened?"

Anakin looked at the Togrutan Jedi Master and said, "I had a vision through the force. I saw Master Qui-Gon and he told me that the Sith we are hunting will completely eradicate the force if we do not stop him. There was an order created over three thousand years ago that can help us. It was primarily made up of former slaves and people who were controlled into joining the Sith Empire. A few Jedi joined as well but they are neither light nor dark, they are based upon the balance of both sides of the force and if I am to stop the Sith Lord who is behind the Clone Wars, I need to learn from them or we will be doomed."

Obi-wan was shocked to hear that his old master visited Anakin through a force vision. Soon he heard Anakin say, "Master, Qui-Gon told me to tell you thank you for keeping your promise and that he will get you back for the prank you pulled on him when you where sixteen."

Obi-wan smiled at the mention of it truly being Qui-Gon that visited Anakin, and was a bit afraid of what was in store for him. Anakin got up and headed for the communication room and quickly sent out a request to talk to Padmé. Soon it was answered and Padmé spoke, "Yes, is there a problem Anakin?"

Anakin shook his head and said, "No, Senator Amidala. Is it possible to meet up with Ahsoka, Master Kenobi and Captain Rex, along with ARC Troopers Fives and Echo? A mission came up that could use a senators' expertise."

Padmé nodded and prepared to meet them at Kamino. Turning to everyone, Anakin said, "Master Qui-Gon said that Senator Amidala would be good to bring along since Sith are good politicians."

About five hours later, Padmé landed on Kamino and was on her way to meet up with Anakin, Obi-wan, Ahsoka and the others. She was confused but knew Anakin would tell her everything as soon as he was able to.

Soon they were aboard the Twilight and on their way to a planet in wild space. Anakin asked Padmé to follow him and that he would explain everything as he went over the supplies they had. Soon Padmé understood why Anakin asked her to come along as she knew that if the Sith were good politicians, then she would have to learn to see what the true plans could be and how to possibly counter them. Plus it would be amazing to learn from such ancient beings and knew that if this war was to end, then Anakin would need to be ready in every way possible. Everyone aboard the Twilight hoped that everything would be ok.

 **Here is Chapter 11. The idea I got for Odessen's Nebula was from a picture I saw. It is 'Green Nebula by Alwahied' on DeviantArt. Like always, Please Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow canon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Warning:** **This chapter will contain some darker material that some might find offensive or have a strong reaction to. So for that, I am sorry.**

 **Chapter 13**

 _21 BBY, Odessen_

It had taken about ten hours to reach their destination, but the Twilight finally touched down on Odessen. As soon as the group stepped on the planet Padmé, Rex, Fives and Echo all shivered while Anakin, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka all had to sit down before they passed out at the feeling of the force. Padmé turned to the Jedi, asking, "Why do I suddenly feel like I have lots of energy to burn all of a sudden? And I'm guessing Rex, Fives and Echo feel the same as well?"

The clones nodded before looking to the Jedi for answers. Anakin spoke up once he had a bit more control of his senses from being so overwhelmed, saying, "Master Qui-Gon said that this planet is a nexus to the force. Master Qui-Gon once said that the force is in everything. I would have to guess that because of this, you are able to feel the force even though you are not able to truly use it like a Jedi or Sith."

The group nodded before starting to walk around the landing site a bit to make sure everything was secure and to also make a plan on how to get to the temple. Anakin closed his eyes and thought about what he was doing and why he was doing this, he then suddenly felt that Ahsoka was interested in what this planet held and a bit excited at what they would find. He then reached out to Padmé and felt that she was worried that this would be the mission that would take him from her.

He then reached out to Obi-wan and felt that his former master believed this mission to be a waste of time and resources and that anyone of Sith background should be stopped at all costs. He then reached out and felt the presence of Rex, Fives and Echo and noticed that even though they where clones, their presence in the force was different from each other and the other clones who tended to have the same presence when he felt out to them.

Soon everyone was gathered around the cargo hold, talking about how they will find the Temple. Anakin spoke up saying, "While Qui-Gon said that the Temple was built inside the largest mountain, I think we should let the force lead us to the Temple. I just have this feeling that we will need to be tested in a way that proves we are worthy or unworthy to truly learn what the order has to offer."

Ahsoka and Padmé nodded in understanding, as they too felt something along those lines. Rex, Fives, and Echo felt as though they needed to go as a group to discover something about them as something had changed within them.

Obi-wan shook his head and against the force, decided to head directly to the entrance to the temple and maybe even get information so the Jedi Order could use to stop this minor Sith order and its perversion of the ideal of balance in the force.

Soon everyone was heading to their bunks to get some sleep before they ventured to the temple. Unknown to the group, ten beings entered the Twilight and took the group from their bunks and sprayed them with a mist to make sure they stayed asleep.

 ** _Ahsoka's Mind_**

 _Ahsoka woke up and stretched as she got ready for the day. She into the mirror and looked at herself. She smiled and headed to get dressed for the day. Once she was in her robes, she headed to the kitchen and smiled as her husband turned and placed a plate of food at her spot. She smiled and kissed him after breaking the kiss, he spoke, "Good morning 'Soka. So you know, little Mina already left for her lessons and sadly I must leave a bit early this morning since an emergency senate meeting was called."_

 _Ahsoka nodded and replied, "I understand Lux, I need to go to the temple today anyway. Master Shaak Ti got sick and I was asked to substitute for her." Lux nodded and kissed Ahsoka before walking out the door._

 _Ahsoka made it to the temple and entered the classroom, hearing a perfect sync of "Good morning Master Bonteri."_

 _Ahsoka smiled and greeted the class, starting the lesson on the history of the Jedi order. This repeated for many days an Ahsoka felt as though something was wrong. Ahsoka couldn't place why she felt as if something was wrong, so she decided to make her way to the temple gardens._

 _Ahsoka made her way to the temple gardens as she thought about the dreams of the war she had been having. Everything was feeling off to her today and she could not understand why. Ahsoka looked around and saw how peaceful things were and decided to look in the datapad that held the galaxies history._

 _She was shocked to see that the Sith were defeated over five thousand years ago and for some reason that sounded wrong. Thinking over her life, Ahsoka realized that everything that she had was what her heart desired most._

 _Soon a white cloak woman appeared and asked, "What is the lesson?"_

 _Without looking at the woman, Ahsoka replied, "The lesson is that it is not wrong to have desires. But those desires can blind us from the truth should we not be cautious of how we handle them."_

 _The cloaked woman nodded and everything for Ahsoka went black._

 ** _Ahsoka's Mind End_**

 ** _Padmé's Mind_**

 _Padmé slowly woke up and got dressed in her usual black robes. She had started wearing all black when the Jedi had sent Anakin on a suicide mission and had him killed because they found out he was married to Padmé._

 _Not long after his death, Padmé found out she was pregnant but sadly she had a miscarriage and when she went to the medical droid, it had said that she shouldn't have had one as she was completely healthy. Soon Padmé began to believe that not only where the Jedi responsible for Anakin's death, but also for her miscarriage._

 _Padmé began to fall into a depression and soon started to feel like the Jedi were traitors. Just before his death, Anakin had made a lightsaber and holovids on lightsaber training for Padmé so that if something happened, she would be able to protect herself._

 _Padmé began training with vibroswords not long after the Invasion of Naboo, and soon after their marriage, Anakin also trained her to use a lightsaber and how to fight a fully trained force user. Chancellor Palpatine had died not long after Anakin, most believed that is was due to how he saw Anakin as a son, but Padmé believed that it was an assassination by the Jedi._

 _Padmé ran for election and won, by a landslide. Soon she had found proof from a hidden record from Palpatine, that the Jedi were behind the war and Anakin's death. Soon Padmé began to plan to destroy the Jedi. Padmé had a nagging feeling that this was wrong but she immediately quelled that feeling and continued on._

 _It had been a year since all of this happened, and now she saw Jedi masters such as Windu, Obi-wan and a couple of others were in front of her and accusing her of being behind the war and a Sith Lord. Soon they turned on their lightsabers and went to arrest her. In a quick decision moment, Padmé turned on the lightsaber Anakin made for her, which had a red crystal she found in a cave on Dantooine a few years ago._

 _She tore the other Jedi apart quickly and was faced against Obi-wan and Mace Windu. Padmé quickly did a backhanded swing that caught Windu off guard and she was able to fatally injure him. All that was left was Obi-wan. The duel quickly progressed and led into the main meeting room._

 _Obi-wan stayed on the defensive and soon he ducked a swing that shattered the window behind the desk. He hit was able to knock the lightsaber out of Padmé's hand and pointed his lightsaber at her as she crawled to the ledge of the window. Soon the main door opened and security clones along with Mas Amedda walked in and told Kenobi to put his lightsaber down. As he was distracted, Padmé grabbed a piece of glass that stayed in the room and stabbed Kenobi with it and pushed him over the ledge._

 _Soon Padmé ordered all the clones to execute order 66 and shut off the holoterminal. After she did that, Padmé felt a deep sense of guilt and could not understand why. She sat back and thought about all that had happened. Soon Padmé felt sick as she realized what she was doing and wanted to happen. Not long after this, she saw a black-cloaked woman enter the room and look at her, asking, "What is the lesson?"_

 _Padmé didn't look up and said, "The lesson is that everyone has darkness in them and it can consume them should they not be aware of it."The woman nodded and everything for Padmé went black._

 ** _Padmé's Mind End_**

 ** _Anakin's Mind_**

 _Anakin woke at the sound of an alarm and he got ready as fast as he could. He walked to the bridge of the ship. He saw a major attack and looked to the ships Admiral, Shmi Skywalker. She turned to her son and spoke in a professional manner, saying, "The Separatist ship appeared out of hyperspace. It matches the description of the ship that has been seen when an entire planet is hit with a missile that wipes out an entire planet of all life. We need to stop it while we have the chance."_

 _Anakin nodded and quickly got to his fighter and was in space, taking out as many droid fighters as he could. The Separatist ship launched two missiles, one headed for the nearest planet and the other that was headed for the Republic Cruiser. He quickly saw that if he went for the one that was headed to the planet, the other would destroy the republic cruiser and vice versa. Anakin was torn beyond all belief at this decision._

 _His first instinct was to help the Republic cruiser but at the same time, he couldn't leave millions on the planet to die. He closed his eyes and meditated on trying to find out what to do. The Separatist ship was soon destroyed, and with tears in his eyes, he contacted the Republic Cruiser. Soon he heard his mother's voice. Anakin was making his way to the missile headed to the planet when he said, "I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry I can't save you. I wish there was another way, but I can't. I'm sorry but I have to help the planet."_

 _Soon he heard his mother's voice, as she was crying, "I know Ani. I am proud of the man you have become, and I couldn't be prouder of you no matter what. I love you Ani."_

 _Anakin felt his heartbreak as he replied, "I love you too mom. And I am sorry."_

 _Just as Anakin destroyed the missile that was headed for the planet, he saw the other destroy the republic cruiser. Soon he heard a voice ask, "What is the lesson."_

 _With tears, Anakin replied, "Attachments are not inherently bad, but that can become our greatest weakness if we are not careful." Soon everything went dark for Anakin._

 ** _Anakin's Mind End_**

 _21 BBY, Odessen Temple_

Anakin found himself waking up in a bed with beeping noises next to him. Guessing that he was in a medical wing, he opened his eyes slowly and saw a bronze droid walk in. The droid looked at him and said, "I see that you have awoken. I am known as the Master Caretaker. I help maintain the temple while the creators are away. The ones you came with are waiting for you. The medical droids have cleared you and you can now leave. Please follow me."

Anakin got up and followed the droid and soon came to a room that had Padmé, Ahsoka, Rex, Fives and Echo. Looking around, Anakin asked, "Where is Obi-wan?"

The droid turned to Anakin and said, "He is still going through the trials that you went through. He seems to fight them so we may need to wipe his memory of this place if he is still within them in a month. Understand that doing so is a decision we do not make lightly."

Anakin nodded and the droid spoke up again, "Now, we are preparing a meal and I would recommend that you visit the gardens while you wait."

Soon the group headed to the gardens and saw someone very familiar meditating near a tree. Anakin turned to Ahsoka and the clones and said, "Ahsoka, can you go and tell Rex, Fives and Echo about the basic instincts of a Togruta?"

Ahsoka looked like she wanted to argue but stopped and nodded at the look her master was giving her. As soon as Ahsoka left, Anakin turned to the familiar person and said, "I'm surprised to see you here Ventress. How did you find this place?"

Taking a deep the bald Dathomirian woman spoke without looking at Anakin or Padmé, saying, "Grievous was angry and blamed me for his failings during the attack on Kamino. He beat me when we were escaping to rendezvous at his ship. I fell unconscious and the next thing I knew; I had a vision from my old Jedi master, Ky Narec. He told me about this place and how it will help me to be here. He also said that if I continued on the path I was on, it would help lead to the destruction of the force. When I woke, I heard we were on our way to Dooku's flagship and knew he would punish me and I also knew if I didn't flee, I would be killed. I was also told in the vision that I would meet up with unlikely allies that would help me if I was honest with them."

Ventress looked up and then decided to be honest about her past and how she was a slave before Ky Narec saved her and taught her. How he was killed and then how she came to serve Dooku. Anakin and Padmé sat in silence before Anakin spoke up, "I know what it means to be a slave Ventress. And I know what it is like to feel alone. I can't hold much against you, but as we where enemies for a long time, it will take some time for both of us to trust each other. If you would like, at night Padmé can stay with you to help you if you need it and during the day, you and I can sit here and meditate. None of us need to talk or anything until you are ready to open up more about things."

Ventress thought about it for a moment then slowly nodded and went back to meditating. Anakin sat down near her and began meditating and Padmé went to tell Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, and Echo that Ventress was given a vision like Anakin and is willing to help and that hopefully with time, they could become true allies and friends. All they needed to do was to be patient and not judge Ventress too harshly for her past; that in time she might open up to them.

A week had passed and while everyone was tense around Ventress as she was tense around them, they did try to get along. Things were slow going but they were trying their best. Soon a door opened and the group saw a woman in a black hooded cloak and upon inspection, the cloak looked similar to the one Grievous would wear, and it seemed to flow like a ghostly mist with her movements.

The cloaked woman was flanked by twelve other cloaked beings. The woman soon spoke, asking, "What is the lesson?"

At this Anakin spoke up, saying, "The lesson is that not everyone will be an enemy. Sometimes common goals can bring enemies together."

The cloaked woman nodded and said, "Welcome to the temple of The Eternal Order."

 **Here is Chapter 13. So I changed the order of how some of the episodes of Star Wars: The Clone Wars happened. For example Season 3 Episode 10: Heroes on Both Sides happened before Episode 2: ARC Troopers. The droids heads look like the Force Herald mask from SWTOR, without the crown on top, but the Master Caretaker does have the crown part to the Herald mask. As always, please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow cannon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Chapter 14**

 _21 BBY, Odessen_

Anakin and the others looked at the woman pulled back her hood. She had dark aristocratic features, beautiful pale skin, long black hair, deadly green eyes, and what was most interesting was the pointed ears. She looked at them and said, "I am sure you have many questions. I will answer them as best as I can. Follow me."

They followed the woman to a large room they assumed to be the cafeteria. The group looked around and saw about four hundred people in the room eating.

Soon everyone was sitting down and waited for the woman to begin. The woman soon began telling of how the order started over three thousand years ago and why it was started. Looking at everyone, she said, "Revan became one with the force a year before we had the vision of the destruction of the force. My council and I decided that everyone who agreed would go into stasis pods and we would essentially be frozen in time until the force deemed us ready to emerge. We first began with cleaning out our systems of any lingering potions or alchemic elixirs. Once the medical droids deemed us ready, we were frozen in our stasis pods. My council and I were released from the pods a day after you were brought to the temple. We then gave you a poison that creates bliss like effects to the mind. It causes hallucinations that your mind and heart desire most. Once the poison takes effect, my council and I then made you relive nightmares and made you go through tough times to learn the hardest decisions pertaining to your weaknesses."

Everyone nodded at this and the woman spoke up again, "Now, is there any questions?"

Ahsoka spoke up and asked, "Who are you? And if you don't find it offensive, What are you? I have never seen anyone like you before."

The woman smiled and said, "I don't find those questions offensive. For whom I am, my name is Vaylin Tirall. And for what I am, I cannot say. The changes happened not long after my blood and system were cleansed."

Next, Padmé spoke up asking, "Can you give us a bit of history about your life before you were in stasis?"

Vaylin nodded and told them of everything about her and what she did. Ventress spoke up and asked, "You seem almost like you have been around for the past two decades. How can that be?"

Vaylin looked at Ventress and said, "That was actually because of Lana Beniko. She was a Sith Lord who was in charge of Imperial Intelligence. She knew that we would need to be ready for when we came out of stasis, so she set up a control room that is connected to every bit of the Holonet. It also allows us to get into networks such as the one used in the Jedi temple and from there we can take the Jedi's knowledge and understand what has happened on the force user's side of things over the time we were in stasis. It was what the Empire and Republic use to do back during the war."

Everyone looked shocked and impressed at that. Soon Anakin asked, "Why are we here but not Obi-wan?"

Vaylin looked at Anakin and said, "With you, it took a couple of times but you learned your lesson of the dreams we made you endure. With your friend, he never learned and fought the dreams. He would not learn the lessons we set in front of him and he believes us to be a Sith order that wants to conquer the galaxy. He is so blinded by the teachings of the Jedi that he has no room to learn outside of the order. It is with a decision we do not take lightly, that your friend must have his mind of this place, what we are, and how to find this planet that we erase his memories of all that has happened after your battle of Kamino."

Everyone nodded sadly and quietly finished up the food. Soon Vaylin spoke, "Now, as there are over ten thousand members of our order, it will take some time to wake everyone up from stasis as it takes a day to recover from the effects of three thousand years of slumber. In the meantime, we shall train Anakin, Ventress, and Ahsoka the ways of our order which will mean learning both the light and dark sides of the force. Rex, Fives and Echo will learn both Republic and Sith Empire tactics as well as some we have come up with, which includes training to fight force users with vibroblades. With Padmé, we will teach her the political ideas of both the Republic and the Sith Empire, as well as training her to use vibroblades and increase her training with blasters. This will be long and hard training for all of you."

With a twisted smile and her eyes turning a demonic orange, Vaylin said, "Welcome to Hell."

 _20 BBY, Coruscant_

Sitting in his office, Darth Sidious was beyond pissed. Not only had Ventress disappeared, Anakin Skywalker was also missing. While he knew Ventress didn't know his real identity and posed no heavy threat, she did know a lot of the Separatist's plans and that angered him. He had defiantly tortured Dooku for letting that alien acolyte of his escape. Anakin was also a great loss to his plans, as he invested a lot of time into making sure he would become his new apprentice and help him rule the galaxy and his enforcer.

It also didn't help that the force had been slowly leaving his senses not long after a powerful disturbance made large waves in the force. He was just glad that he was off-world at the time or he knew the Jedi would have been able to sense him. It also didn't help that reports of phantom ships appearing out of no were where attacking Separatist cruisers. No, Sidious was not pleased at all. Putting on a face that showed great concern and sadness, Sidious asked the Jedi masters, "Has there been any word of Skywalker, Padmé or young Ahsoka?"

Sadly for Sidious, Kenobi had been found drifting in the Twilight with no memory of where they had gone, the navigation system had been completely wiped with no way to restore it and the ship had been completely fueled up. One good thing that had come from this was that Amidala and the alien brat that was called Skywalker's padawan were gone as well. Soon he heard that annoying Grandmaster speak, "No word, there has been. Disappeared from the known galaxy, they have."

Yep, Sidious was beyond pissed.

 _20 BBY, Order's Blood_

Aboard the Capital ship of the Eternal Fleet, The group sat in a meeting room discussing the plans that they needed. It had been a shock to the group when they saw the fleet. Vaylin told them that Revan had found a information about a second Star Forge and once the order was awake, they had used it immediately. Anakin spoke up next, "I think we should head to Kamino and see about getting the clones to help the order. We could also see if Shaak Ti would be willing to join us."

Padmé spoke up as well, "We should also get some allies from the Senate as well. Ventress, would you be willing to see if there are any among the Separatists that would possibly be willing to make an alliance with us?"

Ventress nodded and waited for the group to finish the meeting. Ventress had grown quite close to both Anakin and Padmé and in turn, they had grown close to Ventress. All three had been taking everything slow since Ventress was rarely shown kindness and they didn't want her to be confused and take anything the wrong way.

Soon Vaylin had spoken up, "I got word from Lana yesterday that she has been able to track down Sidious' location to somewhere on Coruscant. I know it is not much but it is better than nothing."

Next Satele spoke up, "Once Anakin and the others return to the Republic, I will be able to get into the temple and see about introducing our order or warning you to say in the shadows." Vaylin dismissed the group and went back to Satele's and her quarters.

Once in their quarters, she heard Satele say, "Still having those dreams about the flash of green light and that the light will kill all?"

Vaylin nodded and said, "I don't understand it. I see a bright light engulf the galaxy before turning a sickly green and next thing I know, nothing exists. But right now we need to stop Sidious and then we can worry about my dreams. It won't mean I will not keep an eye out for anything that will pertain to my dreams."

Satele nodded and then sat beside Vaylin and engulfed her in a hug. Sharing a quick kiss, they got ready for bed and fell asleep while holding each other closely, knowing that soon they would not have that luxury.

 **Here is Chapter 14. The design for the Eternal Fleet flagship is the Retribution-class dreadnought from Star Citizen. Also, I believe that Ventress would show affection for Anakin and Padmé as they had shown kindness to Ventress. I also believe that Ventress could easily see it as love for them and be confused with gratitude for a friend helping her, and they would not stop her but instead sit down and talk with her that she might be confused on her feelings and that they should tread carefully. As always, please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow canon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Chapter 15**

 _20 BBY, Unknown Region_

A woman was sitting in a cave and meditating. She had blonde silk-like hair, beautiful pale skin and pointed ears. Soon she opened her gray eyes and looked to the caves entrance. Without a word, she moved gracefully to the nearest down and paid for a transport to Coruscant. She was thinking about what she had felt a year ago and how it had felt so familiar to her mother's presence. She would head to where the force told her to and hopefully get the answers she sought.

 _20 BBY, Kamino_

The Order's Blood had just exited out of hyperspace and a small transport shuttle was headed to the planet's surface. Soon Anakin, Satele, Rex and two others were heading to the main cloning facility where Shaak Ti would be.

Shaak Ti first noticed Anakin and Rex. She then noticed a human woman, a female teenager most likely around Ahsoka's age and a Lethan Twi'lek around her own age. Anakin stepped forward and Shaak Ti noticed that his presence in the force had changed and become stronger.

Soon Anakin's voice broke her out of her stupor as he said "Master Shaak Ti, I'm sure you remember that I received a vision last year and I left for some time. With me is Master Satele, former Jedi master of the Old Republic. The Lethan Twi'lek next to Satele is Master Atroxa; a former slave turned Sith Lord before the formation of the Eternal Order, and her apprentice Jaesa Willsaam. Jaesa is capable of sensing a person's true nature and we wanted her to go around Kamino and make sure everything is safe since it holds the Republic's soldiers."

At this Shaak Ti nodded, understanding the potential for harm would start with its protection.

While Jaesa and Atroxa had gone through all of Kamino, Satele explains the ideals and reason for the Eternal Order. Shaak Ti explained that it would take time for her to truly be able to see the same way as them, but she would like to start and also try and join them. Shaak Ti had seen that the Jedi had only devolved in the last three thousand years and the way things were going, it would only get worse as life went on.

A few days later, Atroxa and Jaesa had told that many of the Kaminoans were allied to the current Sith Lord. Taun We, who was in the room with them, was horrified when she learned that not only was the Prime Minister among these traitors, but the fact that he spilled that the clones, who she saw as surrogate children, we're going to be used to wipe out many Jedi and innocent civilians that would not ally themselves with the Sith Lord because of a biochip on their brain.

Taun We sent out a coded message throughout the Republic that rumored the Separatists were making a biochemical weapon that would target clones and slowly kill them. This caused many to want to be protected and allowed Taun We, who had taken over as Prime Minister, to be able to remove the biochip in the clones heads and be replaced with one that would not make them loyal to the Sith when a secret code was ordered.

It was slow going but many clones had been a help and many more where still on their way. Anakin and Rex were ready to leave while Shaak Ti, Atroxa and Jaesa were staying to help on Kamino. Before he left, Anakin updated Shaak Ti on what the Order knew about the current Sith Lord and that he was hiding somewhere on Coruscant. Shaak Ti wished Anakin luck as he prepared to speak to the council.

 _20 BBY, Coruscant_

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Satele stood before the Jedi Council along with a black-cloaked woman. Rex, Fives, and Echo had accompanied Padmé to the Senate to protect her as she searched for allies. Anakin had explained the basics of the vision he had and why he needed to leave. Most of the council were angry but understood the importance since he told them that if he didn't find something, then the force would be destroyed by the current Sith Lord. Anakin also explained that the name of the current Sith is Darth Sidious and that they have tracked to somewhere on Coruscant.

Next Satele spoke up and explained the Order's history and who made up the Order. Soon many of the Masters were demanding the destruction of the Eternal Order as it was obvious that it was a minor Sith order.

Soon Grandmaster Yoda spoke up, "Enough, I have heard. When telling us of history, deception I sensed not. More pressing, the current Sith Lord is. Fight now; destroy the force, Sidious will. Meditate on this, I will."

Many were not happy and discretely nodded to Mace Windu, who discretely nodded back, knowing that they would meet privately to discuss the threat of the Eternal Order.

Soon a powerful force presence was felt outside of the Council Chambers. Once opened, a woman with silky blonde hair, beautiful pale skin, gray eyes, and pointed ears entered the room. Grandmaster Yoda got up and bowed to the woman saying, "Good to see you it is, Master Fay. A while, it has been. To owe the honor, what does the Jedi?"

The woman, who had been identified as Master Fay, bowed and replied, "Indeed it has old friend. I have felt a force presence similar to my mothers. I have been drawn here to Coruscant in search of it and I have indeed found it."

Master Fay turned to the cloaked woman and asked, "May I ask to see your face? I wish to know the one who, while hiding herself in a cloak of the force, feels as though my mother walks among the living again."

The cloaked woman nodded her head and pulled back the hood to her cloak. Master Fay stepped back and almost lost her footing upon seeing the dark aristocratic features of Vaylin. Master Fay carefully stepped forward and gently ran her fingers along Vaylin's face, whispering, "You look so much like her, except you have the ears of my father's people. I was born on a planet called Earth almost one thousand six hundred years ago. It is a small planet in wild space. My mother's name was Morgana Le Fay. I had a younger sister as well. Mother was a powerful sorceress and a half-sister to the king at the time, Arthur Pendragon. My maternal grandmother fled as Uther, my maternal grandfather, tried to have my grandmother and mother killed before she was born."

Master Fay continued, "My grandmother married a young lord named Urien Le Fay. Arthur, like his father Uther, tried to destroy magic, or what those of Earth call the force. Mother found father and fell in love, he was what was called a High Elf. His name was Thalanil Iannelis, and he was a prince of his people. While I was capable of using the force, my sister was not but she did become a renowned healer. My sister fell in love with a human and while the human had no problem with my sister being half-elf, he knew that others would. My mother died at the hands of a traitor and his apprentice who wanted to enslave all magic users to them. The name was Merlin, and his apprentice was Arthur's illegitimate son, Mordred Dumbledore. My sister used a powerful potion to hide her elven features and any descendant would also have the potion in their blood to hide the elven features or what is left. I believe that you are descended from my sister."

Vaylin looked at Master Fay before saying, "I was born over three thousand years ago, so I do not believe it is possible for relation to you. At least as far as I am aware there is no relation between us."

Master Fay thought for a moment before saying, "There is a way for us to truly know. My mother was friends with a warrior race known as Goblins. They have a way to show relation from many distances of time. All that is needed is a bit of your blood for it to work. And you do not need to worry as both the Goblins and I will make sure your blood is destroyed after it is used."

Vaylin thought about it before saying, "I am willing to trust you for now. But know that if you betray me, I will find you, and I will kill you slowly as possible." Master Fay nodded and got a small vile of blood from Vaylin before leaving for earth. Soon the council was dismissed and everyone went to get things ready for the coming storm.

In his private chamber, Sidious was becoming very pissed. He had heard of the rumor of the Separatist scientists creating a biochemical weapon and many clones being recalled to Kamino. Dooku had told him that Lama Su was unable to be contacted at all and all his communications where being blocked.

Dooku also told him that a number of Separatist most powerful and influential Senators where voicing that Dooku was no longer working in their favor and that he was a Sith Lord seeking to destroy them. This caused much unrest for Sidious as this was causing many to think that the war was a sham to enslave the galaxy.

Sidious had also felt the presence of two very powerful force users and one of them made him look like a powerless fool in the Senate. Sidious also found out that Amidala was alive and most likely seeking allies among the Senate.

It didn't help that most of the Senators in his pocket were starting to listen to Amidala. He began to wonder how in the entire galaxy she learned Sith politics. Sidious sensed a rift between the Jedi and smiled at that, but frowned as the rift was a small number that did no longer trust the Order. From what he could sense, the Jedi seemed to be mostly becoming more powerful as they seemed to realize that something bad was coming and that they were the main target.

Yep, Sidious was beyond pissed as all of his plans were falling apart.

 **Here is Chapter 15. There is no date of birth for Master Fay and no real background on her past, only that she is centuries old and that she died in 22 BBY. I also see that Shaak Ti would be the easiest of the Jedi to want to adapt and learn more to save the galaxy. As always, please review and like.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow canon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Chapter 16**

 _20 BBY, Coruscant_

In a secluded part of the temple, Masters Mace Windu, Obi-wan Kenobi, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Agen Kolar, Even Piell, and Saesee Tiin were all sitting around and discussing the news of the new Sith threat that was the Eternal Order.

Windu soon spoke up, "As we remember, Obi-wan came back with no memory after he had left for a month. I believe that he had found this Sith order and when he went to report it to us, they wiped his memory and any trace of how to find them. Personally, I am not shocked that Skywalker fell to the Sith, he always was too emotional for his own good. Even when he reported that he was having visions of his mother's death, he could not see that her death would bring peace to him as his attachment should have died with her."

Obi-wan soon spoke up after, "I agree, I told Master Qui-Gon that he was too old to join the order, only to be forced to train the boy as I owed Qui-Gon for taking me as a padawan. I had hoped that if I always discouraged Anakin, he would have left the order. Now he has the Sith here and I believe many would join them."

The others nodded, not seeing a flowing black mist like cloak in the room, watching them intently while recording this meeting.

In another part of the Temple, Grandmaster Yoda sat and meditated on the new arrivals and what they would bring. Soon Yoda heard the familiar voice of Qui-Gon Jinn, saying, "They can be trusted, old friend. They were used by the Sith but feared that the Jedi would have them killed so they sought a balance among themselves. They have even redeemed Asajj Ventress. They were created by the force user Revan and Vaylin, who sought to create an order to stop Sith like the one of their time, Darth Vitiate. While Revan became one with the force to join his wife, Vaylin stayed with Revan's descendant, Satele Shan. Satele never judged Vaylin when it was found out that Vaylin was forced to be a Sith Lord known as Darth Nyriss. Nyriss was the ultimate nightmare created by Vitiate, she was uncontrollable. The only reason she was a true Sith is that her mind was hidden away from all that was true, her real self."

Soon Yoda was pulled into a vision of how Vaylin held the flames from an explosion back in order to save as many lives as she could. Soon Qui-Gon spoke again, "Right now, Vaylin is watching a group of traitors to the Jedi as they plot the death of Anakin and the Eternal Order. Once that has been done, she will reawaken the warrior spirit of the Mandalorian people. Instead of conquers, they will be warriors of the Eternal Order. They will fight for what is right and become well respected for many years to come. The rest of the order is showing much of the Jedi how only one side of the force is blinding and weakening to a force user. They are also preparing to get many younglings to safety should a fight come to the temple."

Soon Yoda was left to think on what was said and he could only think of how the order had been weakened so much and that maybe change was their only way of survival.

 _20 BBY (1993) Earth, Diagon Alley_

Master Fay made her way through a group of people, with her hood to hide her features. She moved with elegance as she made her way to a tall white marble building. She made her way in and walked to the front desk and quietly asked to see an account manager for her mother's family. She pulled a ring that was on a necklace from under her robes and showed the clerk at the desk. The clerk quickly nodded and called for her family's manager.

Soon she was sitting before a well-armored Goblin who eventually spoke, "Greetings Lady Le Fay. My name is Raggok, and I have been the Le Fay account family manager for the last fifty years. Tell me how I may help you." Master Fay pulled back her hood and Raggok was shocked before bowing to Master Fay, saying, "Lady Aelrue, it is an honor to meet you. Your mother was our greatest friend and ally. We had feared that you and your sister were dead after your mother's murder."

Master Fay nodded before saying, "That is why I am here, I believe that there is a woman who has relation to be but she claims to have been born over three thousand years ago and only recently awoken from stasis. She gave me some blood and I wish to have you check to see if there is a relation between us." Raggok bowed and quietly called for another Goblin to have the blood tested for familial confirmation.

Soon another Goblin entered and said, "Greetings Lady Aelrue, I am Agluk. I am the manager of Inheritance testing. How may I help you?"

Master Fay looked at Agluk and said, "I am here because there is a woman that I believe is a relative of mine. She was not able to make it as she is trying to fix two groups of former warriors. One has not seen a war in over a thousand years and has become complacent and close-minded. The other sought peace even though they are a race of born warriors."

At this, the Goblins looked horrified and Master Fay continued, "The woman I believe is a relation to me has been the greatest warrior of the history, and she had a vision that a powerful enemy would be the death of magic. She and her order had themselves but in stasis and waited out time until they could help fight this monster."

Master Fay could sense that the Goblins wanted to meet this young warrior and had much respect even though they had not met her. Master Fay cleared her throat and continued, "Do to helping in this war; I was only able to bring a vial of her blood with her permission that the blood is destroyed after, and not her." Agluk nodded and took the vial and poured it into a runic bowl. Soon a piece of parchment glowed and writing appeared on it.

Agluk looked alarmed and called for many more Goblins. Agluk looked at Master Fay and said, "The woman you speak of is descended from your sister, the Lady Valindra. She is the heiress of the Potter and Black families. She is also the heiress to the Le Fay, Pendragon, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Peverell families. It also says that she was magically adopted into the royal family of a place called Zakuul. The woman that adopted her was named Senya Tirall. She gets the Le Fay, Pendragon, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw families from her mother. From her father, she has the Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor families and through both her mother and father she has the Black families. The other family account managers are on their way. The young woman you met is Vaylin Potter; she was born in 1980 and disappeared in 1981 after a Dark Lord by the name of Voldemort attacked her home on Halloween 1981. Since she is alive, we must alert her family."

At this, Master Fay quickly stopped the Goblins and said, "Wait. Right now she is in a war on the other side of the galaxy. She still believes that she was born over three thousand years ago and would not take well to knowing that all she was led to believe was a lie. She also lived in civilizations far more advanced than this planet. Allow me to take history books of history about this planet to her and slowly help her understand what needs to be learned. I would be best to help ease her into such knowledge."

The Goblins looked at each other and nodded at the logic that Master Fay spoke of, they only hoped that she would be able to help the young heiress.

 **Here is Chapter 16. Most of the Jedi council masters, I found to be arrogant and stuck in traditions to the point that they were blind to change. I can easily see Yoda knowing that change would be needed if you showed him how the current way has many flaws and the multiple ways to exploit them bring the downfall of the Jedi. As always, please leave a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow cannon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Chapter 17**

 _20 BBY, Order's Blood_

Vaylin was sitting on the bed in her quarters, thinking about what she had just been told. Satele was sitting right next to her and holding her close and neither women where saying anything. Master Fay had just left a bit ago, and had told Vaylin something that had shocked her beyond all belief.

 ** _Flashback Start_**

 _Master Fay had contacted Vaylin when she had reentered Coruscant's system after returning from Mandalore. She soon boarded the Order's Blood and had requested to meet both Vaylin and Satele in their quarters. She had told them that what she had to discuss with them should be somewhere they were comfortable and private. Soon they met up and Master Fay began talking in a language neither understood. She then began speak in another language that neither recognized as well._

 _Soon Master Fay began to make hissing noises and while Satele could not recognize the language, Vaylin started hissing back. Master Fay stood thinking for a moment, before saying, "The first two languages that I spoke where common for my home world. The first one is similar in structure to Galactic Basic. The second one was called Latin. The final language is called Parseltongue. It is a genetic ability that I got from my mother who could speak it as she was not only a high priestess, but also a Dragon Lord. I can teach you and Satele the first two languages, it will take some time but it can happen. Anyone who wishes to join you may. The beings that I told you about, the Goblins, they checked your blood and we are related. You are descended from my sister. The Goblins check your blood three times to make sure that the information was correct. Your name is Vaylin Drusilla Potter; you were born in the Earth year of 1980. I don't know how to tell you this but, you were born thirteen years ago not over three thousand."_

 _At this, Vaylin could only stare in shock, before asking, "Can I have some time alone?" Master Fay only nodded before quietly leaving._

 ** _Flashback End_**

It had been three hours that Vaylin just stared at the spot Fay had been standing. Soon Vaylin got up and looked at Satele before saying, "We can worry about this later. Right now we need to worry about Darth Sidious."

Vaylin went to the ships meeting room and got in contact with Lana who told her that Sidious was someone on the top level of Coruscant but that was all she could narrow it down to. Vaylin quickly got the others on the communication link and told them what Lana had told her. Padmé and Ventress both reported that they had gathered many allies and gotten the powerful corrupt Senators to join them as well. Soon Vaylin got a message that Grandmaster Yoda wanted her to join the next council meeting as he had made a decision about the Eternal Order.

 _20 BBY, Coruscant_

Vaylin had just arrived and was in the turbolift with Anakin. He had reported that Shaak Ti had gotten to about half of the clones and removed the biochips from them. Vaylin nodded and quietly waited out the rest of the lift ride. Soon she was standing beside Anakin in front of the rest of the council.

Soon Grandmaster Yoda spoke, "Received a vision, I have. Mean the Jedi no harm, the Eternal Order does. Help us against the threat of Sidious, they can."

Soon Mace Windu spoke up, "Master Yoda, the Eternal Order is a group of Sith, they will see the Jedi dead and the Galaxy bow to them. They must be destroyed."

Obi-wan soon spoke up after this, "I agree with Master Windu. These Sith not only removed my memories of where they were located but also of what they were capable of. I know Skywalker has joined them so I must insist he be expelled immediately."

Grandmaster Yoda looked at those who agreed with a heavy heart, before saying, "No, expel Skywalker, we shall not. Done no wrong, he has. Plotted to kill him and Master Vaylin, many of you have. The true threat to the Jedi, you traitors are. Expelled, you shall be."

Grandmaster Yoda then expelled all who had the secret meeting and soon votes were placed to replace the masters.

Once the new council members had been chosen, Yoda then looked at Vaylin and asked, "What next, should we do?"

Vaylin thought for a moment before saying, "Right now, we know that Sidious is on the top level of Coruscant. I have reason to believe that he is in a position of power. We have a little over half of the clone troopers to remove the biochips from but that should be easily taken care of by next year. While I was able to get the Mandalorians to join the Eternal Order; I was just barely able to do it. An agent of the Order had been able to gain Separatists alliance and weakened them quite a bit. If the Sith have any of the Separatist Senators killed, then it will prove that they are trying to run the Separatists. An ally of ours has been able to gain many strong voices in the Republic Senate as well."

Vaylin made sure that everyone was following, so she continued "I have had many Masters of the Eternal Order looking into what history the Jedi have and I have realized that you lost a lot over a thousand years ago when the temple was attacked. Since I think the Sith is running both sides of the war, I had a safe haven restored on a planet called Tython. There is a temple there and I would like to send all the younglings there, as well as few masters and knights there too. I would also like to move all the knowledge from the archives to the temple on Tython. Once that is done, we must try and find a way to root out the Sith and find solid evidence proving he is a Sith Lord and behind the war. Until we are ready to confront the Sith, we must act as we have been so we do not alert the Sith Lord of changes."

At this, the Jedi council nodded and agreed to the plan.

 _19 BBY, Coruscant_

A lot had changed over the next few months. Vaylin and Yoda discussed and worked out a way, as she showed Yoda the importance of balance between the light and the dark. She also slowly wanted to change many of the rules such as no relationships as, while they can lead to imbalance and cause someone to fall if something happens to the one they love, they can firmly ground someone to reality.

Yoda had suggested that the Jedi slowly become similar to the Eternal Order, and Vaylin agreed to help train the Jedi to become more balanced. Anakin and Padmé had started an open relationship with Ventress a few months back, as they had grown close and wanted to see if it would work between them. There were only a few clones left, but almost all of them have had the biochips removed. There were rumors that the master that had been expelled have started a new Jedi Order and were trying to kidnap children at a young age. Yoda had publicly said that those masters had been expelled and were not a part of the Jedi any longer.

In his chamber, Sidious was getting very annoyed with the new threat that called itself the Eternal Order. He knew nothing about them or how they worked. He had heard that almost all of the clones had their biochips removed and replaced with a neural implant that helped them stay calm during times of great stress and also helped limit the chance of them getting PTSD.

Dooku had reported that he had just barely been able to hold onto his position and leader of the Separatists. He had also heard reports that many of the Senators were talking about making a treaty with the Republic that allowed them to remain separate and have their own armies to protect their home worlds. It would also allow both Republic and Separatist civilians to travel in each other's territory but should a Republic citizen commit a crime in the Separatist territory, then they would be tried by Separatist courts and vice versa.

It would also be reviewed by both sides to see if it is a true crime or a bias and fake charge to harm both sides of the war. Sidious had lost much of his political power and was just barely able to stay Chancellor of the Republic. He had also had trouble sensing what the Jedi were up to.

He had gotten a report that General Grievous had been killed by a Kaleesh force user that was a member of the Eternal Order. If things continued as they had been, Sidious knew he would have to act as soon as possible and reveal himself to the galaxy.

 **Here is Chapter 17. I could see Yoda looking for any way to keep the Jedi alive, even if it means changing the basics of the Jedi order. And for Anakin and Padmé having a relationship with Ventress, it is not an impossibility as species like Ki-Adi-Mundi's had multiple wives do to his species low male birth rate. As always my lovely readers, please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow canon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Chapter 18**

 _19 BBY, Orbit over Coruscant_

Both Republic ships and the Eternal Fleet held as the entire Separatist fleet attacked Coruscant. The Separatists had immediately contacted the Republic and said that Count Dooku had gone insane and taken every ship and battle station in their fleet and said he would come back after he destroyed the entire Republic.

The said that if he was captured, it was up to the Republic of what to do with him. Dooku had attacked the Chancellors' transport ship and captured him. Dooku was soon pulling to the back of the fleet to protect his ship as most of the Eternal fleet arrived to help the Chancellor. Many of the Republic navy personnel recognized the ship as a reconstruction of the Malevolence. The one thing they checked and were glad to see is that the new ship did not have an Ion Cannon.

 _19 BBY, Order's Blood_

Vaylin and Anakin stood on the Bridge of the Order's Blood with Ahsoka, Rex, Fives and Echo. They were discussing the kidnapping and it seemed a little too convenient that Dooku attacked the day Palpatine was scheduled to leave for a meeting with the queen of Naboo. They had immediately contacted the Jedi Council and told them of their concerns. Grandmaster Yoda thought for a moment before saying, "Agree with your concerns, I do. Be careful, we must."

Everyone got ready to board Dooku's ship when Anakin was hit with a massive force vision. Ahsoka and Vaylin quickly rushed over to check on him when he opened his eyes and said, "The Chancellor, he was behind this war. He is Darth Sidious. He is trying to sense the outcome of this war and left himself open to be found out. He is at his end game."

Turning to the holoterminal, Anakin got the council back on and told them his vision. Vaylin looked at Yoda and said, "Take a small group and head to the Chancellors' office. Find any sort of evidence to prove he is behind the war. I will also send Nox with you. She was a historian of the Dark Council, she will know what to look for and then have it moved to our temple to guard and hide so no more Sith can rise."

Yoda nodded and soon everyone was headed to the Malevolence.

 _19 BBY, Malevolence Docking Bay_

Two ships entered the docking bay carefully and landed with no trouble. Vaylin and Satele exited the X-70B Phantom, while Anakin and Ventress exited the Twilight. Anakin made his way to Sidious as he knew that it would be an easy path with little resistance while Vaylin, Satele, and Ventress made their way to the bridge where Count Dooku would be found.

 _19 BBY, Malevolence Observation Deck_

Anakin found Sidious sitting in the observation deck in a chair overlooking the battle. Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and said, "It's over Sidious, you are under arrest for your crimes against the galaxy."

All he heard with a dark insidious laugh and Palpatine turning around in the chair with blazing demonic yellow eyes. Soon Sidious was standing up and turning on two lightsabers and glaring at Anakin. Sidious looked annoyed as he said, "It seems as though you know the truth. Do you really think you can stop me though? I am far older and far more powerful than you will ever be. But I will spare your wife if you join me and become my apprentice."

All Anakin said was, "I will never join you." Soon a fierce duel broke out between Sidious and Anakin, neither gaining much ground over the other.

 _19 BBY, Malevolence Bridge_

Vaylin, Satele, and Ventress were making their way to the bridge when they felt the Veil of the Darkside fall. Soon mass amounts of droids started pouring into the corridors and opening fire. Satele and Ventress started destroying droids that were in the path to the turbolifts while Vaylin used the force to destroy the ones flaking from behind.

Soon they reached the bridge and came face to face with Count Dooku, who had a crazed look in his yellow eyes. Soon eight IG-100 Magnaguards came into view and started attacking them. Ventress and Satele quickly took care of the Magnaguards while Vaylin started dueling Count Dooku. Soon a massive surge in the force was felt as if the darkness in the sky faded away as the sun came into view.

Dooku looked shocked and froze for a moment which gave Vaylin the chance to take Dooku's head off. Looking to see that Satele and Ventress had taken care of the Magnaguards, Vaylin set the self-destruct and set it for four minutes. They then quickly made their way to the hangar.

 _19 BBY, Malevolence Docking Bay_

Vaylin, Satele, and Ventress made their way into the hangar to see Anakin waiting for them. Vaylin quickly kissed Satele before getting into the.X-70B Phantom, while Satele entered the Twilight. Ventress and Anakin shared a brief kiss before Ventress followed Vaylin while Anakin entered the Twilight.

Soon the Twilight and X-70B Phantom were at a safe distance as the Malevolence exploded. The Twilight headed to the Jedi temple on Coruscant while the X-70B Phantom exited the system. All four people thought back to when they knew this was the moment they would have to part ways for a time.

 ** _Flashback Start_**

 _19 BBY, Coruscant_

 _Anakin, Padmé, Ventress, Vaylin, and Satele had decided to meet up and have a nice dinner at Padmé's apartment. Anakin was wearing nice but comfortable robes while Padmé wore a nice yet relaxed dress. Ventress was wearing simple robes and what had shocked many; let her hair grow out a bit._

 _It was pure white and very smooth. She had explained that she shaved her head as it left little chance of a trace leading back to her but now that she was no longer apart of that life, she wanted to grow it out again. They had a nice time, not having to worry about politics or the war raging in the galaxy. Soon they were sitting on the couches while Anakin, Padmé, and Ventress asked about what life was like three thousand years ago. Soon Vaylin and Ventress gasped as the were pulled into a vision. Their pupils dilated quickly and they both had a blank look on their face._

 _Once Vaylin and Ventress had come out of the vision, they were immediately checked on to make sure they were okay and to know what they saw. Ventress looked at everyone saying, "I saw her on Dathomir. She was fighting and killed the current Nightmother, Mother Talzin. I was standing beside her, but I do not know the reason why."_

 _Vaylin spoke up saying, "I do. There was a hooded figure; he had a long white beard but I was unable to see his face, he also had a red and gold bird next to him. I could see a chain around the bird's neck. I also saw he had a wrath with him. The Wrath had multiple black chains that seemed to anchor him to something and a single chain that was used to control him. I see that the hooded man is as bad as Sidious and Vitiate combined. I see Dathomir and that Talzin would help them rule the galaxy. I must first stop Talzin, as I see she has a single black chain anchoring her to something as well. She is the key, stopping her will help us know more."_

 _Everyone nodded and soon plans were made that once Sidious was stopped, Vaylin and Ventress would go after Talzin._

 ** _Flashback End_**

 _19 BBY, Coruscant_

Anakin and Satele made it back to the Temple as soon as possible. They made their way to the council just as they heard on the Holonet that there was proof that Palpatine was behind the war, but he had plans for a weapon that could destroy planets and would enslave the galaxy with his perverted Empire. Anakin and Satele told the council of the new threat that they may need to help Vaylin fight and the council agreed to have Vaylin's back should she ask for it.

Three weeks had passed when a massive surge in the force was felt and soon the Temple was getting a Holocall. The council met and answered the call, only to be met with a woman wearing traditional Dathomirian robes of a night mother. She had many tattoos on her face that looked like writing and familiar dark aristocratic features. Soon the woman spoke, saying, "Greetings. I am Mother Nyriss, the new Nightmother over the clans of Dathomir."

 **Here is Chapter 18. I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far and see that I am almost at 10,000 views. I saw that someone was upset that I made Vaylin the decedent of three of the four Hogwarts Founders. All I can say now is that I have plans for that, ones that I have yet to see in any other fanfiction that I have read. As always my lovely readers please review as I would love to see how you are enjoying the story.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow canon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Chapter 19**

 _19 BBY, Coruscant_

The council looked shocked to see that Vaylin had become the night mother. Soon she began to tell them of the vision she had. Many were concerned only to hear her say, "The black chains that I saw, they were soul anchors. Soul anchors are a vile practice that many Sith found disgusting. They are created by spitting your soul through the vilest way combined with a ritual to place them in an object. When your body is destroyed, it allows your soul to remain until the object that contains a piece of your soul is destroyed. It is a crude way to cheat death. This type of method destroys the mind and causes one to go insane. It also significantly reduces one's ability to use the force. The Wrath of the cloaked man had multiple chains holding him to something which I believe means he has multiple soul anchors."

Soon many asked how she had become the Night mother of Dathomir.

 ** _Flashback Start_**

 _19 BBY, Dathomir_

 _Vaylin and Ventress landed on Dathomir. Ventress left the ship while Vaylin pulled on her cloak and quietly exited the ship. While Ventress was being greeted by Mother Talzin, Vaylin carefully opened herself up to the force and reached out to feel Talzin's presence. What she felt sickened her to no end. Talzin's soul was fractured and a single black smoky chain that went into the temple on Dathomir. Vaylin also sensed chains around the Nightsister's necks and they were in Talzin's hand. Vaylin soon revealed herself and was immediately surrounded by Nightsisters._

 _Soon Talzin walked forward and asked, "I have heard of you. You are the one that the spirits call the child out of time. I wonder what reason you have come here to Dathomir."_

 _Vaylin looked up at Talzin and knew she stood at least 2.23 meters tall. Vaylin glared at Talzin and said, "I can sense what you did. I know that you split your soul and have it anchored to mortality through an object."_

 _Talzin looked enraged and attacked Vaylin for daring to reveal her secret. Many stood back in awe at the sheer power of Vaylin as she easily blocked and dodged the attacks sent to her by Talzin. Seeing as the fight as going nowhere, Vaylin started to glow with a ghostly mist. Vaylin used the mist to attack Talzin, who could only laugh when she felt the tugging at her soul. All Talzin said was, "Fool, my soul anchor shall protect me from death. I will live for a long time. You won't be able to stop me." Soon Talzin's laugh started to turn into an unholy scream as she felt her soul anchor fail._

 _Soon her body started to age rapidly and become a husk as her soul was pulled from its body. Talzin's soul flailed around as it tried to escape the pull only to be devoured by Vaylin._

 _Vaylin dropped to her knees with blood dripping from her nose when an old Dathomirian walked out of the temple. The old Dathomirian looked at Vaylin and said, "My name is Daka. I had told Talzin not to make soul anchors but she trapped me and kept me from stopping her. You have destroyed her and we need a new Nightmother. Come, I shall do a ritual to help make you one of us."_

 _Vaylin nodded and followed Daka into the temple. Daka motioned for Vaylin to lie on a ritual table so she could begin. Vaylin cautiously lay down on the table and relaxed as best as she could. Daka began chanting and a sickly green mist began to surround Vaylin. Vaylin screamed out in agony as her body changed to be able to channel the magic of the Nightsisters. Soon the pain was overwhelming and Vaylin passed out._

 _Vaylin woke up sometime later and looked around. She immediately saw Ventress and tried to get up, only to wince in pain as her body fought to remain laying down. Vaylin forced herself to stand up, only to lose balance and almost fall to the ground had a group of Nightsisters and Ventress not been there to catch her._

 _Soon a mirror was brought in front of Vaylin and she noticed the changes immediately. The most obvious changes where she grown from her normal1.80 meters to about 2.30 meters, if she guessed correctly. She also noticed that her skin had become ghostly pale and she had black facial patterns. She saw that her nails had grown long and turned black. She looked at her eyes and noticed that the sclera had become completely black and here normal green eyes had turned into a sickly green that for some reason reminded her of death._

 _She turned to Ventress and asked in an echoing voice, "How long have I been unconscious?"_

 _Ventress looked at her and said, "Two days, the changes took a bit of time to complete."_

 _Vaylin nodded and noticed Daka had entered the room. Turning to Vaylin, she said, "I see you are awake. That is good. All you need is a new name for that of a Nightmother."_

 _Vaylin thought about it for a moment before saying, "Call me Nyriss."_

 ** _Flashback End_**

 _19 BBY, Coruscant_

The Council nodded but it slightly unnerved them that Vaylin had become the Nightmother. Vaylin looked at Master Fay and said, "I would like to meet you, Anakin, Padmé, and Satele as soon as possible. I believe it is time that I returned to my homeworld. I can feel that there will be a greater threat that is about to show itself."

Turning to Grandmaster Yoda, she said, "I would suggest you be ready. I feel as though you will be involved in the coming fight. I can only hope that I am mistaken."

Master Yoda nodded before replying, "Agree with you, I do. Hope to avoid another war, I pray we can. Good leader, ready for a fight, but never seek it, he does. Take your warning and prepare the Jedi will."

 _19 BBY (1994), Order's Blood_

The Order's Blood was hiding inside of Saturn's rings to remain hidden from any satellite that might pick them up. Master Fay had been teaching everyone present what they would need to know to blend in as best as possible on Earth. Ahsoka, Ventress, and Vaylin would have a bit more trouble but it could be managed.

Soon everyone was boarding the X-70B Phantom and on their way to Earth. Vaylin sat, looking out at the planet once called home, trying to calm the racing emotions flowing through her. Satele gently squeezed Vaylin's hand to help calm her down and to calm her own emotions that were getting out of control as well.

 _19 BBY (1994), Le Fay Manor_

Master Fay led the group into her family home and got everyone situated. She looked at Vaylin and Satele and said, "We will leave for Gringotts when the sun has set. I do not think it would be wise to reveal ourselves just yet."

Vaylin and Satele nodded and went to the gardens to spend some time to be alone as the war made it difficult to do that. Master Fay went to send a letter to her account manager in to say that she and Vaylin would be visiting after hours due to certain circumstances. Anakin, Padmé, Ventress, Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, and Echo went to the library and started studying all they could about Earth and hopefully what to expect.

 _19 BBY (1994), Diagon Alley_

When the sun had set and only a few businesses would be open, Master Fay had led both Vaylin and Satele through Diagon Alley. Master Fay made her way to the front desk and showed the Goblin her family ring. The Goblin bowed and led the group to Raggok's office. Inside sat the Le Fay family account manager and Agluk, along with them were six other Goblins.

The Goblins gasped in shock when they saw Vaylin, Raggok looked at Master Fay and said, "Greetings Lady Aelrue, I can see why you asked to meet after business hours. With me are my associates and fellow account managers. You remember Agluk as the manager of Inheritance Testing. With us are Kragkus, the manager of the Gryffindor accounts. Next is Lagknas, manager of the Slytherin accounts. We also have Filkar, manager of the Ravenclaw accounts. We have Garnuk, manager of the Peverell accounts. My brother Alragg, manager of the Potter accounts. And finally, we have Ernot, manager of the Black accounts." Each Goblin bowed as they were introduced.

Vaylin looked at Raggok and asked, "May you explain how each family works and the political background they have?"

Raggok nodded before saying, "The current head of the Le Fay family is Lady Aelrue, who is sitting beside you. The Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw families have been around for the past millennium. They have only held political power in the Wizgamont, or the local government for magical England, if there was a law being made or something that would affect Hogwarts. Mainly they only deal with the matters of Hogwarts, no matter what the past Dark Lord said. Are you following along so far?"

At the nod of the others, Raggok continued, "Now, while you are descended from the Pendragon family, it has no standing in the Magical since it is a Muggle origin family or mundane world, as it is believed to be a myth. The Peverell family is strong politically but has been inactive for the past five hundred years since the marriage into the Potter family. Let us take a quick break and you can get some refreshments as we still have quite a bit of information to go over."

Everyone nodded and got up to stretch their legs.

Once everyone was seated, Raggok stared again, "Now, the current head of the Potter family is your grandfather, Charlus Potter. He maintains the political power as the families head, and should he pass on, it will fall to your father, James Potter. James and your mother, Lily Potter nee Evans, are currently working as an Auror, or magical law enforcement, and a professor of charms respectively. You have three younger siblings Michael and Harold Potter, twins born in 1985 and a younger sister, Rose Potter who was born in 1988. Now the Black Family is run by your paternal grandmother's brother Arcturus Black III. He and Charlus both are allies and started a group known as the Great Alliance to help fix the political mess since the end of the Blood War. Does that explain everything?"

Vaylin nodded before saying, "I shall wait to see what should be done. I do not know of how the school called Hogwarts is or how the current political climate is. In a certain point of view, I am new to this world and it would be foolish of me to do anything at the moment." Raggok nodded and said, "Wise words." The group finished up before leaving for Le Fay Manor.

 _19 BBY (1994), Le Fay Manor_

Once the group got back to the manor, Master Fay spoke, "I think it would be wise if I made arrangements to meet with your grandfather first. It would be harder for your parents to deal with that you are not thirteen but thirty years old. It would also give you time to adjust to family and not be overwhelmed too quickly because they would be able to explain easier to James and Lily about what is going on." At this Vaylin nodded and thanked Master Fay. Vaylin walked into the room she and Satele were in, before laying down with Satele and going to sleep.

 **Here is Chapter 19 my lovely readers. I looked up and saw that Talzin was 2.23 meters tall (7'4" tall). The facial pattern for Vaylin is similar to the artwork for Star Wars Galaxies. You can see what it looks like by searching Nightsister by Artgerm on Deviantart. I constantly see in stories that the Hogwarts Founders being politically powerful and I wanted to change that. So they only have a lot of political power if Hogwarts is the main focus of a law or something like that, otherwise, there is no political association with the Wizgamont. I also have seen stories that the Pendragon makes Harry royalty automatically. I cannot see any of the darker or more traditional purebloods letting a muggle family rule over them. As always my lovely readers, I hope you are enjoying the story and please leave a review as I do enjoy knowing what you think. ArchAngelofDeath**


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow cannon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Chapter 20**

 _19 BBY (1994), Potter Manor_

James Potter sat in the living room at Potter Manor. He had a tumbler of Firewhiskey and was staring at the fireplace as he stared off thinking about his lost daughter. Soon Lily, Charlus and Dorea entered the living room and sat near James, not saying anything. Without looking at any of them, James spoke, "She would be turning fourteen in twenty days. I should be arguing with her about what and what not to wear, about her not being allowed to date boys until she is forty and cheering he on as she wanted to win the Quidditch House Cup. Not wondering if she is still alive or if I will ever see her again." Lily hugged James tightly and leaned her head on his shoulder as they all thought back to the problems that started all of this.

 _ **Flashback Start**_

 _November 1981_ _, Ministry of Magic_

 _Charlus had left early that day to make sure everything was in order and to talk to Arcturus about what needed to be done. While Arcturus Black III did believe purebloods where better than muggleborns, it believed that the family magic that made purebloods better than muggleborns and not because of their parentage. Charlus headed to meet Arcturus, who was sitting in a private meeting room with Alastor Moody. Both looked at Charlus and nodded before Moody checked the room and Charlus for any sort of spell or potion. Once nodding that he was clean, Moody spoke, "Many of the convicted Death Eaters have been claiming that they were acting under the Imperius Curse. Bagnold and her replacement Fudge accepted it and they walked free." A hooded figure walked in before whispering to Moody. Moody nodded and secured the room once more before saying, "Meet my secret weapon. Meet Regulus Arcturus Black. I recruited him after he graduated Hogwarts and asked him to join the Dark Lord in hopes to bring him down. He has come with some information that you men need to hear." Regulus nodded and spoke, "Lord Potter, Grandfather it is nice to see you both. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances. I just found out that Severus Snape was released on Dumbledore's word." That set Charlus off as his aura started to flare, he started seething while growling out, "That meddling old fool. Had I enough political power, I would see him in chains for protecting that filthy little menace. He was the last one in the room, who could have possibly seen my granddaughter. For all I know, he did something to her or had her sent somewhere to hold for his master." Arcturus gently placed his hand on Charlus' shoulder and said, "Easy old friend, it would not be wise to act with your emotions running high. It would only hurt you in the long run." Charlus looked defeated as he nodded and sat down with a heavy sigh. Regulus looked uncomfortable as he spoke again, "I also found out that Bellatrix has been possible acting under the effects of a Hades Contract." This had Alastor, Charlus and Arcturus looking murderous at hearing such information. A Hades Contract was illegal and would get one a life sentence in Azkaban for using it as it was a slave contract that the person under its effects would have to do what their master told them to do. Arcturus looked at Regulus and asked, "How did you find this out." Regulus looked at his grandfather and said, "I slipped into the holding cells and dosed Rodolphus Lestrange and asked multiple questions. I was curious about why Bella changed from the last week at Hogwarts and asked him. Uncle Cygnus and Lord Lestrange signed it as Rodolphus wanted Bella as a wife. The Contract is in the Lestrange Vault." Arcturus nodded and called for a house elf. Arcturus quickly wrote out a note and instructed the house elf to go to the black family account manager at Gringotts._

 _About twenty minutes later, the house elf returned with the contract and handed it to Arcturus. Once reading it over, he knew he needed healers and curse breakers to help destroy this contract. Once getting letters of to those he could trust and having the contract put in the Potter family vault for protection, Arcturus began planning of how to get Bellatrix into his custody and get her the help she needed._

 _Soon both men were sitting in their seats in the Wizgamont and the session started. Soon Charlus stood up and spoke, "Members of the Wizgamont, the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. A man who has hated my son from the beginning of his Hogwarts first year, Severus Snape was seen at my son's home not long after it was attacked by You-Know-Who. Severus Snape was heard complaining that his master did not kill my son. He was the last one who may have seen my granddaughter. I demand the he be brought before the Wizgamont and Veritaserum be used to find any information about my granddaughter." Soon Albus Dumbledore stood up and said, "Severus Snape was a spy for the light and he helped bring information on Voldemort at risk of his own life. He has been cleared of charges of being a Death Eater and given sanctuary." Dumbledore sat down and sadly many had taken his word. Both Charlus and Arcturus looked at the current members and remembered those who had looked of disbelief on their faces and decided to approach them after. Next Arcturus stood up and said, "I have recently found evidence of a grave tragedy that occurred among the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. I have found evidence that Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black has been under the effects of a Hades Contract." This got many to start muttering and look in discust at such a thing. Augusta Longbottom stood up and looked angrily at Arcturus and snarled out, "That woman attacked my son and daughter-in-law. You are bringing this information forward now so that you can save your Death Eater family members." Charlus stood up and said, "Regent Longbottom, it is sad what had happened to your family but I have seen the contract and can vouch that it is real." Charlus sat down and Arcturus nodded at him in thanks before continuing, "How Black wishes to help Bellatrix and free her of the Hades Contract. Should she have done anything on her own will, House Black will turn her over to the authorities but until proven otherwise it must be assumed that Bellatrix was forced to act on her husband's orders. Does the Regent of House Longbottom accept these terms?" Augusta looked murderously at Arcturus but nodded and accepted for the time being. Soon the session was over and Bellatrix was taken to a private estate owned by the Blacks. Multiple curse breakers, healers and mind healers where there afterwards to help her._

 _ **Flashback End**_

James turned to the doorway as Bellatrix Potter had entered the room. It was a year later that James and Lily offered to have Bellatrix stay at their home. They all grew closer and eventually formed a relationship with each other. James and Lily both married Bellatrix a year before Lily fell pregnant with the twins, Michael Alastor and Harold James Potter, three years later Bellatrix became pregnant with Rose Lydia Potter. Bellatrix looked at James and Lily saying, "I got the boys to finally settle down and get some sleep. I swear they are just like you and Sirius when you went to Hogwarts. After the boys settled down, it was easy to get Rose to sleep." Soon a tapping noise was heard and Bellatrix walked over to the window and opened it. A beautiful horned owl flew in and landed in front of Charlus, holding out its leg. Taking the letter, Charlus read it and said, "It seems the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Le Fay would like to meet with Dorea and I on Friday of the 15th. It says that the meeting is urgent." James looked at his father and asked, "Would you like Lily, Bella and I to join?" Charlus shook his head and said, "No, your mother and I will be fine. The meeting place is secure." Charlus wrote down a reply and sent it off with the owl. For the rest of the evening, the adults discussed their plans for going to the Quidditch World Cup on August 18th. None of them realized how their lives would change dramatically in the coming weeks.

 **Chapter 20 is done. First off I truly believe that Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody would have hired a spy to join the Death Eaters. I cannot see him just relying on Snape to be the only spy. Also, while I cannot remember the name of the story, I read one that had James, Lily and Bellatrix in a three way relationship and I enjoyed it. It was well written and I thought I would try something like that here. As always my lovely readers, I hope you are enjoying the story and please leave a review as I do enjoy knowing what you think.** **ArchAngelofDeath**


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow cannon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Chapter 21**

 _19 BBY (1994), Potter Manor_

It was the Friday of the meeting and both Charlus and Dorea were getting ready for it. They were both curious as to what the meeting entailed, they also were wondering as to who the head of House Le Fay was. As they finished getting ready, Charlus assured James that he and Dorea would be fine. They walked over to the floo and went straight to the Leaky Cauldron.

 _19 BBY (1994), Diagon Alley_

Charlus and Dorea came out of the floo and greeted Tom. Seeing that they were a bit early, they decided to take a stroll through Diagon Alley. Making their way to the back, they went into Diagon Alley and slowly browsed the windows to the stores. And just taking the time to see the changes and compare them to when they were younger. Soon they were at Gringotts and made their way up to a teller. Charlus looked at the Goblin, "My name is Charlus Potter. I am here to check on my family assets." The Goblin nodded and directed them to a meeting room. When they entered the meeting room, they saw three women. One had beautiful silk blonde hair, beautiful pale skin, grey eyes and pointed ears. The second had cropped brown hair, beautiful fair skin, and intense blue eyes. The third woman could not be seen as she was wearing a black cloak to hide her features. The blonde woman spoke up, "Greeting Lord and Lady Potter. My name is Lady Aelrue Le Fay, but I have gone by Master Fay for quite some time. With me is Grandmaster Satele Shan of the Eternal Order and Mother Nyriss, leader of the Dathomirian witches know as the Nightsisters." At each introduction, the women nodded. Charlus looked at Master Fay and said, "Greetings Master Fay. Please call me Charlus. I was shocked to see a request to meet with house Le Fay. It had been to my belief that house Le Fay died with the Lady Morgana." Dorea spoke up and said, "Please call me Dorea. And I must agree with my husband. I am curious to why you asked to meet us." Master Fay nodded before saying, "Before I get into that, I have some information that you need to understand before the basis of our meeting happens. It concerns your granddaughter Vaylin. I will give you an oath so you know what I am about to say is the truth as it will be hard to understand." Both Charlus and Dorea nodded and waited for Master Fay to give her oath. Once Master Fay gave her oath, she went into all of the history that both Vaylin and Satele had told her as they had both taken Veritaserum to make sure she knew it was the truth. She then went into the most recent history and how they had gotten here, only leaving out that she had changed physically. Master Fay also left out the family lines for the time being.

Many hours had passed and both Charlus and Dorea where holding tumblers of Firewhiskey. While it was hard for them to accept, they knew that with the oath of Master Fay telling the truth, they would do what they could to get their granddaughter back. They looked at Master Fay and Charlus asked, "So you are saying that while our granddaughter is thirty-three, she is technically over three thousand years old instead of thirteen." Master Fay nodded sadly and said, "I am afraid so. I am truly sorry." Dorea spoke up and said, "I would like to see her, even if she is not thirteen, she is still my granddaughter." At this, Satele spoke up, "Your granddaughter has gone through many changes. The first time was when she took what you would call a purging potion. It revealed her elven ancestry. The second time she went through changes was when she was when she fought an enemy and took her place as a leader. She had to undergo a ritual to qualify for being the leader. The ritual changed her and while she does not have noticeable pointed ears, she has changed a lot." Charlus looked at Satele and said, "I don't care about that, I just want my granddaughter back." At this Dorea nodded. Soon Nyriss spoke up and asked with many voices echoing under hers, "Even with the dark past she carries? You still want her to be a part of your family?" Charlus looked at Nyriss and said, "She was not in control of herself when she went dark. And she was in a war both times, but she is still our granddaughter and I will love her no matter what her past was like." Dorea nodded and said, "I missed being able to be with her, even if she is thirty-three and has done some dark things, I just want to have my granddaughter back in my life." At this Master Fay and Satele smiled. Nyriss stood up and shocked both Charlus and Dorea as they saw her height of 2.30 meters. Soon the cloak fell and they saw a woman with very pale skin, black facial patterns, long black, sickly green that reminded them of the killing curse with black sclera, long black hair but they recognized most was the dark aristocratic features of the Black family. They also noticed that her left arm seemed to be made completely out of metal. Dorea carefully stood and walked up to Nyriss and asked, "Vaylin, is it really you?" At this Vaylin smiled and nodded. Dorea practically slammed into Vaylin, hugging her tightly, afraid that if she let go then Vaylin would disappear again. This caused Vaylin to stumble a bit as she was still getting use to the tall height. Charlus got up and hugged Vaylin tightly. Vaylin hugged them back, a little awkward of showing affection to anyone other than Satele and, when she was alive, Senya.

Charlus and Dorea asked as many questions as they could think of to learn about their Granddaughter. Soon it was about closing time for Gringotts, and Charlus asked, "What do you want me to tell James and Lily? They will want to know you are alive and to introduce them to their wife Bellatrix and your siblings." Just as Charlus said that Raggok entered the room and Vaylin gave him a murderous glare and asked, "And how is the Bellatrix their wife?" Both Charlus and Dorea were shocked to see the Goblin scared to the point he was shaking. Soon Raggok stumbled out, "Well, I was unsure of how you would react as I did not know what culture you came from. For all I know, you could hate a marriage with more than one spouse or a marriage to those of the same gender. I figured that once I knew of how you would react to that by knowing your culture, I would tell you about Lady Bellatrix." Vaylin's glare only intensified but she said, "I understand your hesitation to give me the information as it is a wise idea. But it also left me unprepared for something and that could have easily caused my death. Do not make the same mistake with me again." Raggok quickly nodded and told them that Gringotts was closing before he ran out of the room. Charlus and Dorea were impressed as it was said very few things scare a Goblin. Vaylin relaxed before looking at her grandparents, saying, "First tell them that the meeting was about information about me. Tell them that you witnessed an oath so that they understand that you where told the truth. And once that has been able to be accepted tell them that I went through many changes that are not of my own doing, but unforeseen circumstances. Again, when they are able to accept that, I will meet with them." Charlus and Dorea nodded at this and knew it was the best option for the time being. They quickly hugged Vaylin goodbye and asked if they could meet up again some time. Vaylin said she would be in contact at some point to meet up again. Soon Charlus and Dorea were on their way back to Potter Manor.

 _19 BBY (1994), Potter Manor_

Charlus and Dorea finally made it home to Potter Manor. They noticed that James, Lily and Bellatrix were waiting for them. James looked at his parents and asked, "Did everything go okay?" Charlus nodded and then sat down, not knowing what to say. Dorea sat beside him and held his arm in comfort. Charlus looked at James and said, "I know this may be difficult to understand, but first you must know that the Lady Le Fay gave an oath that everything she told us was the truth. The oath accepted and she told us that Vaylin is alive." This caused James and Lily to ask many questions such as "Is she all right?" and "Why is she not here with you?" as well as "What happened to her?" Charlus held up his hand to quiet them down. Once they quieted, he told them a bit about what happened of how Vaylin's life was. He also told them that she was not the young thirteen year old girl they were expecting as she was actually in her thirties. Charlus left out the information such as her fall to the Dark as well as the wars she was in and that she been in many wars as well as being over three thousand years old and going through many physical changes. James and Lily were both shocked and asked for some time to process all that they had been told. Charlus nodded as James and Lily left to go to bed. Bellatrix waited for them to be out of the room before asking, "It was bad, wasn't it. Is that the reason you withheld information?" Charlus looked at Bellatrix and said, "Not so much as bad, as it is painful to understand and possibly accept about a family member you remember as being a one year old child." Bellatrix nodded and then walked after James and Lily to help them get though this as they had helped her in many ways.

 **Chapter 21 is done. A review said that they were confused at how Vaylin could be in her thirties yet also be over three thousand years old. While technically she is over three thousand, she spent that time frozen in a stasis pod when she was thirty and she spent the next three years helping in the clone wars. The pace is going to slow down a bit now. As always my lovely readers, I hope you are enjoying the story and please leave a review as I do enjoy knowing what you think.** **ArchAngelofDeath**


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow cannon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Chapter 22**

 _19 BBY (1994), Le Fay Manor_

It had been two weeks since the meeting with her grandparents at Gringotts, and currently her grandparents would visit as much as they could to learn more about her, and in return she had learned a bit about her family as well as a bit about herself.

Everyone was currently waiting for the arrival of the Potters. Ventress and Ahsoka were dueling in the yard while Anakin was working on Vaylin's cybernetic arm, as she said it was acting up a bit. Anakin had noticed the same thing about his cybernetic arm as well. Padmé was reading many fashion magazines that she had seen in a mundane store, as well as some magazines on wizarding fashion, as she wanted to learn more about the fashion on Earth. Padmé had also been reading books on the political handling among the magical and non-magical communities.

Rex, Fives, and Echo had been able to set up a homemade shooting range and were practicing using Earth guns as well as their normal weapons. Vaylin was sitting and using the force to hold open the books on all types of magic and potions that she was reading. Satele and Master Fay where playing their third game of chess, since Satele and Vaylin got bored of always arriving at a stalemate. Everyone had thought back to how today came about.

 _ **Flashback Start**_

 _Charlus and Dorea were at Le Fay Manor visiting with Vaylin when Charlus said, "I think it is time to tell James and Lily everything and let them meet you. They are getting restless and are trying to find a way to get to you back." Vaylin raised an eyebrow before smirking and saying, "I would love to see them try. But in all seriousness, if you do let them know everything, their reaction will determine whether or not they are up for seeing me. If they react badly then I don't think I will react nicely to being judged but if they are willing to try and accept me, even if it takes some time, then I will be willing to meet with them." Charlus and Dorea nodded and spent the rest of the time going over more about magic of their world and how it works._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Charlus had sent a letter a few days later that, while James and Lily were horrified at what she had done, they knew she was being controlled and she had also acted during times of war. Soon a house elf popped and told Master Fay that their guests had arrived. Soon Charlus and Dorea walked to the back yard leading six people with them.

Everyone was in awe when they saw Ahsoka and Ventress dueling, as well as the clones training with weapons. Master Fay stood up to greet them and led them to the main person they wanted to see. Vaylin glanced at them but remain seated, the first thing James, Lily and Bellatrix had noticed was that she was missing her left arm. The second thing they noticed was that multiple books where floating in front of her and she seemed to read from one, then look at another before going to another and then write something down before continuing to read. Vaylin carefully put the books down with the force after marking her place and slowly stood up.

Everyone but Charlus and Dorea were shocked by Vaylin's appearance. All Lily did was look at her and ask, "Vaylin? Is it truly you?" At receiving a nod, Lily and James tried to rush to their daughter only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. They noticed Vaylin had her hand outstretched and were saddened that she had stopped them from hugging her until she said, "I am still trying to get use to my new height. I doubt I would remain standing if I was overwhelmed by multiple people rushing in to hug me." They noticed that her voice echoed with other voices as she spoke and it sent unnerving chills down their spines. Nodding at her explanation, they felt relieved that she was not stopping them from showing affection to her. They carefully made their way over to her and hugged her tightly afraid that if they let go, they would wake up and she would still be gone. They felt her wrap her arm around both of them as best as she could before a throat was clearing, catching their attention and an amused brunette woman smirking at them.

Vaylin looked at James and Lily and said, "It seems as though introductions are in order. Allow me to introduce you to Satele Shan. She is what you would call my girlfriend, if I am using that term correctly. Now if everyone else will come over here, then I can introduce them." The entire group except for Anakin had stopped what they are doing and walked up to Vaylin. They spent time introducing everyone and also explain what race the non-humans were and gave a bit of information on their race to help everyone understand better.

Soon everyone was seated round the dining table and eating dinner. Both Lily and Bellatrix were asking multiple questions about the lifestyles and magic used among the galaxy. Everyone told them about the galaxy and the many uses of the force and when it came to the darker aspects, all that was said was that it can do many bad things. The adults knew that they would elaborate further when the children were not in the room.

Michael and Harold were soon asking Vaylin to teach them how to wield the light swords that they saw Ventress and Ahsoka using earlier. Vaylin looked at James and Lily and told the boys to ask their parents if would be ok. Lily asked what would entail if they were trained. Vaylin easily answered, saying, "First they would be trained on how to properly use such a tool. They would then spend many years of physical training as well as mental training. They would only be allowed training sabers for the time being after they had been trained with staffs. They would probably be able to build their own lightsabers by the time they reach the age of thirteen or fourteen. If you would like, I could also help train Rose as well." Everyone thought about it and said to let them think it over. Vaylin nodded and eventually told them of what her life was like before she was turned into a tool for the Sith Empire.

Soon the adults were moved into a living room once the children had been sent to the rooms they would stay in for the night. The Potters got the feeling that something was about to be said that would unnerve them. They were right as Vaylin told them about her vision and the information about it. While the long white beard was a definite tell, it was sadly not easy to use to identify the Dark Lord as anyone who truly wanted to could charm it on or off with a galmor, or grow one or shave it off to hide. They could all agree that the wrath was most likely Voldemort, as he was the most likely option for the matter. Both Charlus and Lily explained the political climate of the Magical world as well as what Hogwarts was like. Vaylin looked at them and said, "For the time being, I might be able to make it so Padmé can be a proxy for the Peverell seats while I work as an unknown and try and help a bit with Hogwarts. I believe that whoever is behind all of this is most likely in the highest position of power." Master Fay then remembered that the current Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Chief Warlock was the same person who was also a descendant of Mordred. Everyone knew that one thing was certain, Dumbledore had just reached the top of the suspect list.

 **Here is Chapter 22. I am sorry for the late update, my laptop had a windows update that crashed my computer and I was unable to get to this. I was able to get the files from an IT guy I know. Everything will be slow going but I will try to keep things moving along.**


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow cannon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Chapter 23**

 _19 BBY (1994), Le Fay Manor_

Charlus and Arcturus both sat before Vaylin and were discussing how to handle the situation of letting the Alliance both men had created know of the information about Vaylin and this Dark Lord that was possibly controlling Voldemort. James, Lily, Sirius, Amelia and Bellatrix all sat listening to what Vaylin had to say as well. Lana Beniko and Cipher Nine sat ready to receive the debriefing that was to come.

Vaylin looked at the small group gathered and said, "I have been doing research and I have narrowed down four suspects that could be the Dark Lord. The first suspect is Albus Dumbledore; I can keep an eye on him with what I have planned. The second suspect is his younger brother Aberforth Dumbledore. Aberforth owns a small pub in Hogsmead Village called The Hog's Head Inn. The third is Gellert Grinderwald; the Dark Lord who was defeated by Albus and replaced by Voldemort. The final suspect, while less likely, is Arianna Dumbledore; it is said she died in 1899 but I am not sure as death is a good smoke screen for a Dark Lord. Lana, I want you to find out where Gellert is and if he is still alive. I also want you to find out the truth of his rule as a Dark Lord. Cipher Nine, I want you to investigate Aberforth and find out what you can about him. I am still planning on how to infiltrate Hogwarts and get close to Dumbledore without his knowledge. If Arianna is still alive, all we can do is wait for now until she decides reveals herself or makes a mistake. I also think it would be wise if Master Fay and myself do not enter the political game unless absolutely necessary."

Everyone was shocked at information but understood that it would be best to wait for the time being. Arcturus stood up and asked, "What should we tell the others of our alliance?" Vaylin looked at him and said, "Until we have valid proof that tells us who our Dark Lord is, nothing for the time being. We need to keep a small amount of people in the know. If we have too many knowing what is going on, our risk of exposure grows exponentially."

Soon everyone was sitting around and discussing the upcoming events when James brought up, "What do you plan to do about the Quidditch World Cup? It would present a massive opportunity to gain Intel as well as stop an attack should it happen." Vaylin thought about it for a bit before saying, "I will place assassins around the camp sites and should Death Eaters attack, everyone will be wondering about the mysterious attackers who killed upstanding purebloods."

Soon Audrey Black, Sirius and Amelia's daughter, Michael, Harold and Rose Potter came running into the room saying they had run and do physical work rather than play with the cool light swords, followed closely by Susan Bones, Amelia's niece, Anakin, Ventress, Ahsoka, and Satele. Amelia looked at Vaylin and said, "I just remembered, there is a tournament being held at Hogwarts in October through June called The TriWizard Tournament. It is possible that you can use that as a way to enter Hogwarts. If you can get these Nightsisters around the age of seventeen, then you can say you are a hidden school of witches that decided that they would like to see more about the world rather than keep isolated."

Vaylin looked at Amelia and nodded, saying, "I agree that could be a good motive to let us join. If our Dark Lord covets power and wishes to rule everyone, then an unknown school of witches would prove a dangerous variable that could ruin all the plans they have made if an unknown appears. I shall contact Old Daka and have her send the best Nightsisters at the age of seventeen. I will, if many of you are willing to help, will teach them everything they will need to know." Many of the adults nodded and got up to head to the dining room for dinner. Vaylin stayed back to contact Daka who agreed to the plan. Just as Vaylin was about to leave the living room, she was contacted by the Jedi who gave her some grave news. Vaylin decided to wait until the younger children would be out of the room before warning the adults of the new threat.

Once everyone was seated Amelia, Sirius, Arcturus, and the children asked many questions about what life was like outside of their own galaxy, Susan even asked if it would be possible to join the Eternal Order once she finished Hogwarts. Amelia sat and talked with Cipher Nine and Lana, asking many question about the intelligence operations that ran and the best way to integrate such an operation into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Soon everyone was finished eating and Vaylin said something to Ahsoka in Galactic Basic. Ahsoka nodded and had the children minus Susan follow her.

Once the Ahsoka and the children had left, Vaylin spoke up saying, "I talked to Daka and she agreed to send about thirty Nightsisters this way. I have also sent all information as well as had a translation droid with the knowledge of English sent to pick them up. They should be fluent enough in English by the time the TriWizard Tournament begins in October. Once that was taken care of, I was contacted by Shaak Ti who is the new Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. It seems Yoda had retired as his advanced age made it impossible for him to teach change so instead he is now teaching history for the order. Shaak Ti told me that the Republic SIS division lost all trace of the rogue Masters, Knights and Padawans that left the order and wished to have us destroyed. They have no idea of where they are or where they might be headed. While it is possible that they are hiding and trying to regroup and expand their order, it is best to be on guard in case they are coming here or that they might already be here." Everyone nodded and only hoped that they this group of rogues would were not coming to Earth or on Earth as it would make their jobs a lot harder.

 _19 BBY (1994), Unknown Location_

Mace Windu, the Grandmaster of the Rogue Jedi, looked at the hooded figure as it thought about the information it was told. The figure looked at Windu and said, "Are you certain that they are here or will be here?" Windu nodded and said, "I have seen it through the force. I also foresee that allying with you would be our best course of action. May I ask the name of a future ally?" The figure nodded and said, "I wish to keep my name secret for now in case you are captured. Veritaserum is a power truth potion that is very hard to fight. For the time being, you may call me "The Master" and only that." Windu nodded and left the room to inform the others of the new ally they acquired.

 **Here is Chapter 23. I will be trying to finish up this and Kim and the Magical Mystery before any other stories start. As always, I look forward to hearing what you think of this story so far so please leave a review.**


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow cannon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Chapter 24**

 _19 BBY (1994), Le Fay Manor_

Vaylin had resided in her room inside one of the many magical tents that could be found at Le Fay Manor. She was currently trying to see if there was a way to look ahead for any problem that the force would like for her to know about. Thinking about what Amelia said about the Nightsisters needing wands for when they go to Hogwarts, Vaylin sat with the Nightsisters and they had come up with a ritual for a single Nightsister to create her own wand. Sadly the only issue was finding their items for their wand as the galaxy was a large place and would be hard to find within the little time that they had. She decided to open herself fully to the Force and both the Magic of the Nightsisters and the Magic of Earth when she felt tired and decided to get some rest. Walking back to the Manor, Vaylin walked into the room and saw that Satele was already asleep. After getting changed into some sleep wear, Vaylin laid beside Satele and pulled her close as the darkness of sleep overtook her.

 _ **Dream Start**_

 _Unknown Time, Unknown Location_

 _Vaylin looked around and saw she was in some kind of throne room, she also noticed that she was back to her normal height. Looking at the throne, she saw an old man seated in it, and meditating. Vaylin looked around when she heard the man speak, "It is only you and I in this room. I have brought you here so we might speak, young Vaylin." Hearing him say her name caused her to pull out and ignite her lightsaber when the old man stood up opened his blue eyes with black sclera and stood up, standing around 2.48 meters if she had to guess, and walking towards her. The man grabbed the blade of her lightsaber and pushed it back into the hilt. This caused Vaylin to step back as she felt his full power in the force. The man looked at her and said, "I do not wish to harm you, only to talk. I have brought you here to test you to make sure that you are ready for the upcoming fight. Come; let us walk to where you shall be tested." The old man walked out of the room and Vaylin carefully followed the man._

 _Soon the old man had led Vaylin to the entrance of a cave and looked at her, saying, "You are to enter here and follow the path. The force itself shall test you and once you enter, you can only leave once you have completed the test. My only advice to you is to trust the force."_

 _Vaylin nodded and took a deep breath and opened herself to the very heart of the force for guidance on what she was to do before entering the cave, ready for the trials she had to face. It was slow going but Vaylin knew that she had to do this and trusting that she would make it through this so she followed the path that the force told her too._

 _Vaylin stopped in the center of a large cavern when she saw Satele in the center with a tall, bald, grey skinned man with red facial markings and red eyes looking at her. Everything around her felt as though the light side of the force never existed, only the dark side, when he lifted Satele with the force and proceeded to choke her. Vaylin rushed to help Satele when she was pushed away and watched in horror as the being snapped Satele's neck with the force and dropped her body. Vaylin let out an inhuman cry of rage and anguish while her eyes turned a demonic red as she let out a blast of pure Dark side energy at the being. Pouring all her hate and loss into the energy, she continued her onslaught while looking at Satele's body. After a few minutes, she stopped and backed up, saying, "No, this isn't me." She walked to the center of the room and meditated, thinking about Senya and Satele as well as the balance of the light and the dark. Soon Vaylin opened her eyes and saw that the grey skinned being was standing in front of her as well as Satele's body being gone when he said, "Your task is complete. Follow the path and soon all will be revealed." Waving his hand, an archway appeared at the other side of the cavern._

 _As Vaylin stood up, she noticed that the grey skinned being was gone from the area. Shaking her head at the weirdness of all of this, she moved forward before she came to an archway in the center of the room. Looking around, she approached the archway and walked through, and soon everything went dark._

 _ **Dream End**_

 _19 BBY (1994), Le Fay Manor_

Vaylin sat up as someone ran into the room screaming her name. Lana stood in front of her panting out, "We found out that the Dark Lord we have been looking for is Albus Dumbledore. I was able to find out by working with Cipher Nine and we both made a plan while we were on our way here. If we act soon, we can take out Dumbledore and stop the rise of his wrath." Vaylin nodded and made her way to the Manor grounds that had LAATs and multiple Clones, Jedi, and Eternal Knights. Once the plan of attack was made, everyone loaded on the LAATs and split off, some took off towards Hogwarts while the others went for the last known location of Voldemort.

 _19 BBY (1994), Hogwarts_

Multiple LAATs landed in the Forbidden Forest and troops got to the edge of the wards while waiting for the news that Voldemort had been taken care of. Quietly watching and waiting, the group soon got information that Voldemort had been destroyed and that caused Vaylin to give the command for the attack. The small army was immediately met with the Rogues and an all out fight broke out. Anakin, Ventress and Ahsoka led the attack outside while Vaylin made her way into the ancient castle. She was met by the rogue council member and made quick work of them and finally stood in the great hall with Dumbledore and Snape with wands pointed at them. Snape sneered and said, "Just like your bastard of a father, always getting in the way of your betters. I cannot wait until your father, you and your siblings are dead and then Lily will be with me as it should have been all those years ago." Looking at Snape and what she saw did not impress her at all so Vaylin snapped his neck with the force before attacking Dumbledore who pulled out a silver blade with red jewels in it. The fight was quick and brutal but Vaylin was able to use the force to break a few of Dumbledore's ribs and his left hip. Soon Vaylin dropped to her knees and let the blade swing over her head and used the force to slide and stoop up behind Dumbledore and stabbed him through the heart. Soon a massive explosion of the force was felt all over the galaxy before everything went still. Vaylin stood up and was shocked that it was finally over. She walked over to Satele and embraced her closely finally glad to be with her love with no wars to stop them from being together.

 _10BBY (2007), Tirall-Shan Manor_

Vaylin woke up early as always and walked to a small nursery where her and Satele's daughter, Senya Raven Tirall-Shan, was currently asleep. Two years after Dumbledore's defeat, Vaylin had asked Satele to marry her who immediately said yes. Since then, Vaylin had searched for a way to have a child with Satele. She had found a method to allow this and last year Satele gave birth to their daughter. Soon Vaylin felt arms around her and smiled pulling Satele close to her. Vaylin watched as Satele picked up little Senya and smiled and said, "I cannot believe it has been so long with no wars. Not only that, but I have…. my…. hearts… greatest…. desire…."

Tears slowly fell down Vaylin's face as she realized what was going on. She smiled sadly and kissed the head of both her wife and daughter, Vaylin waved her hand and slowly everything bled away and looked like the cave once more.

 _ **Dream Start**_

 _Unknown Time, Unknown Location_

 _Vaylin looked around and saw a tall woman with glowing pale skin, green eyes and green hair. Looking at the woman, Vaylin said, "The crystal acts as a way to see ones deepest desires of the heart. You hid the true form of the crystal so I would approach it and fall under its power. While impressive, it was the cruelest thing one of the Light Side of the force can do." The green haired woman nodded sadly and said, "I am truly sorry for what I have done. While you have passed the test, I can only hope you will forgive me for my part." The woman waved her hand and another archway appeared and she disappeared._

 _Vaylin took one last longing look at the crystal formation and then walked left the room. Soon Vaylin found herself in the heart of the cave and looked around. She walked up to a tree that sat near a small lake when she felt the presence someone familiar. Vaylin turned and smiled while saying, "Hello mother, it has been a long time." Senya smiled and embraced the woman she called her daughter and said, "Yes, it has been a long time. Why don't you tell me what has happened." Vaylin sat beside Senya and told her of what had happened and when she finished, Vaylin said, "I wish I could have been there for you at the end. I never wanted to leave you alone." Senya smiled and said, "I wasn't alone Vaylin, I always had you with me in my heart, just as I am always in your heart. You see, the people we truly love never die as long as we keep the love for them and the love they showed us in our hearts. Now, I must sadly depart, but know I am always with you." Vaylin smiled sadly and said, "Goodbye mother, I love you. I will see you when my time comes." Senya smiled and said, "I love you too Vaylin." Soon Senya left and the old man with both the bald grey skinned man and green haired woman appeared before her and as he said, "You have passed the final trial. This place, as I am sure you guessed, has the ability to bring the dead back to the living." Vaylin nodded and said, "I felt it but it would not have been the woman I once called mother." The old man nodded and said, "Good, you are ready for the task at hand. It is time for you to wake up."_

 _ **Dream End**_

Vaylin sat up and looked around and saw that Satele was still asleep in their bed. She then noticed a long piece of wood on the dresser next to her and carefully picked it up. As soon as she picked it up, she felt a surge of energy though her and felt as though a part of her was completed that she never knew was missing. She walked over to the window and saw that a lightning was shining brightly in the dark sky. Soon she heard a twisted woman's voice say, "This wand contains a dual heartstring core. The first core is the heartstring of Bogan, the essence of the dark side of the force and my son, the second core is the heartstring of Ashla, the light side of the force and my daughter. The wood is that of an old tree that was bathed and born from the force itself. My blood was used to bind all of these things together making this wand the most powerful in existence. Use this wand well, and it will never betray you." Soon a large flash of lightning shined on Vaylin and unknown to her, her eyes changed from green with black sclera to demonic orange with black sclera. Vaylin could only hope that what she saw in the crystal would become a reality when all of this was over as well as making a personal reminder to not eat the so called Chinese Take Out food again.

 **Here is Chapter 24. The idea for this Chapter was inspired by the Clone Wars Mortis story arc and the final Season of the Clone Wars that only aired on Netflix. Hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow cannon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Chapter 25**

 _19 BBY (1994), Le Fay Manor_

Vaylin sat with the other Nightsisters, discussing ideas of how to uses alchemy and potions to create a way to allow two women to have a child together. The others knew of this and Lily and Master Fay also agreed to help if they could. Anakin had asked out of curiosity, as to why they were doing this for two women and not included two men, which Vaylin replied that it would only work for women as men did not have the proper reproductive system to carry a child.

Vaylin and the Nightsisters had also been trying to convert all spells they had learned from Latin and other languages into the language used on Dathomir. When she was not doing either of these things, Vaylin was trying to figure out who the strange voice belonged to and why she had been having strange dreams of ancient red skinned monsters that bowed to her.

Vaylin and the others were broken from their thoughts and discussions when an owl with a letter on its leg landed in front of them. Vaylin quickly checked for spells and other enchantments before taking the letter and letting the owl leave. Noticing the seal, Vaylin called a meeting with everyone and waited for the others to arrive. In the meantime, Vaylin read the letter to see what it said.

Once everyone was seated, Vaylin set the letter down and looked at them saying, "The Dathomirian Academy of Witches has been accepted into competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It seems that The Dumstrang Institute has backed out due to personal reasons."

Amelia looked up and said, "From what I can tell you about Dumstrang, its Headmaster was a former Death Eater by the name of Igor Karkaroff. Before his fall, Voldemort was said to recruit heavily from Dumstrang and surrounding locations."

Vaylin closed her eyes and sighed, "I am guessing the other school is from France, a neutral country in the last blood war. It means we are both unknowns who can cause a dangerous ally or enemy to our mysterious Dark Lord. If I would have to guess, then Dumstrang would be considered a known and predictable factor that can be manipulated to a favorable factor."

Once everyone nodded and agreed, Vaylin looked at Amelia and James and said, "Now, have you set up back up plans that I suggested when it comes to the Quidditch World Cup?"

Amelia nodded and said, "We have and I also am intrigued by why you think that the losing team's country will be to blame for a possible attack?"

Vaylin looked at Amelia and said, "It's a simple Sith tactic by blaming one party for an attack when in reality you are the one behind it. It will allow the attackers to hide and get away with it. I can even bet you that they have already set up two different papers for your newspaper with "Interviews" from the "victims" with "supporting information" making it seem without a doubt that the losing team's country was angry and decided to retaliate from said anger."

Everyone was shocked at this and agreed that it would make a great cover for an attack. After the meeting was over, everyone went back to what they had been doing prior to being called. Vaylin had been getting many of the best Knights and soldiers for protecting the Quidditch Cup since it would have many for an attack that could bring major devastation.

 _19 BBY (1994), Quidditch World Cup_

Vaylin and the Nightsisters, including Ventress, had remained back at Le Fay Manor so that they would remain unknown until they revealed themselves at the Tri-Wizard Tournament in October. Rex, Fives, Echo, and Anakin, as well as many Knights and Troopers, had been patrolling and keeping an eye open for the past few hours during the Quidditch Cup. They had heard that Ireland had won and that gave them the knowledge that the Bulgarian campsite would remain untouched during an attack. To be on the safe side, some troops and Knights were stationed around Bulgaria's campsite to keep people safe.

Much of Irish and English were partying over Ireland's victory over Bulgaria. It was about thirty minutes to an hour later, explosions and screaming could be heard all over the campsite. Everyone sprung into action and started making their way through the camp. Anakin and the others spotted men in black robes wearing bone masks attacking everyone. Anakin and Rex immediately recognized the men in the black robes from Amelia's reports and stories from the first blood war as Death Eaters.

Anakin, Rex, Fives, and Echo immediately started attacking the Death Eaters while Knights and troopers started evacuating civilians. The Death Eaters were shocked that people were fighting back and decided to use more lethal tactics to defend themselves. Noticing this, Anakin and the others switched to a different fighting tactic that allowed them to remain safe and keep civilians safe but keep the offensive at the same time.

It was a while later but Anakin and the others were able to either kill or drive back the death eaters into a retreat. Once everything was calmed and multiple cracks of Apparition were heard and Amelia's voice was able to be picked out, Anakin and the others got back to the main rendezvous point and used the LAATs to go back to Le Fay Manor and report to Vaylin and when she arrived, Amelia. All Anakin and the others could do was relax and get some rest before facing the fire. Sadly everyone could agree that the first shots had been fired and the next Blood War had begun. All they could hope was that it could be stopped before too much life was lost.

 **Here is Chapter 25. Sorry for such a late update, I have been really busy with classes from having to write a paper that's due every week. I will be having a research class starting up soon that will take up most of my time as well. I will try to write but it may be a few months before I have the time to do so. I can only ask that you be patient. Anyway, please leave a review.**


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow canon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **Chapter 26**

 _19 BBY (1994), Le Fay Manor_

Everyone sat around a large table and discussed what had happened a few days ago at the Quidditch World Cup. The group had debated and decided to let Nymphadora Tonks join the group when they would meet. At the moment, Anakin was explaining everything that had transpired at the World cup while Amelia was going over files as he explained certain details.

After Anakin spoke up, Amelia said, "Everything you have said matches up with eye-witness statements and evidence left behind. The Minister and his toad of an Undersecretary are demanding that I bring you all to justice. The Minister is also trying to hide the fact that previously exonerated Death Eaters were found in full regalia and sporting the Dark Mark on their left forearm."

Charlus looked at Amelia and asked, "Who were the Death Eaters that were killed in the attack?"

Amelia was about to speak when Nymphadora spoke up and said, "The most notable members were Theodore Nott Senior, Crabbe Senior, Goyle Senior, Walden Mcnair, Corbin Yaxley, and Thorfinn Rowle. The rest seemed to be either low-level Death Eaters. There were also a few such as Marcus Flint, who were most likely doing this for either recruitment or initiation into the Death Eaters but that is mainly speculation."

Charlus and Arcturus both nodded and tried to figure out how to play this in the next Wizengamot session. Arcturus looked at Vaylin and said, "I think we should bring the Great Alliance into the fold next time we meet. We could use them and any help they might bring if we need it."

Vaylin looked at Satele, Anakin, and the others who all nodded. Vaylin looked at Arcturus and said, "Very well, they may be brought into the secret after they have sworn an oath of secrecy."

Both Charlus and Arcturus nodded and agreed to the Alliance's oath of secrecy before they revealed any information about the Eternal Order. Once the meeting finished up, Vaylin made her way to a room that had a large window that overlooked the grounds. Vaylin closed her eyes and delved deeply into the heart of the force. She soon felt Satele stand beside her and ask, "What troubles you so much? You have been out of balance since your visit to Mortis."

Vaylin sighed and said, "I feel as though there is something that I cannot understand. I feel like the answer is in my grasp but I cannot fully comprehend what it is I hold. It's truly a maddening thing to know you have the answer but cannot tell what that answer is."

Satele nodded and said, "A fight with that monster would make you question anything and everything is given what you told me about his strength in the force and what he is truly capable of."

Vaylin nodded before pulling Setele close and holding her in her arms. They stood like this for some time, not saying a word, only wishing to feel the presence of the other in the force. After what seemed like hours to the two women, a knock was heard at the door.

When Vaylin opened the door, Amelia looked at the women in the room and said, "Both Lords Potter and Black set up a meeting for tomorrow with the Great Alliance. You will be with us at Potter Manor and Lord Potter will send a house elf to get you and let you know when everyone has given an oath of secrecy."

Once Amelia left, Vaylin and Satele sought out Master Fay, Anakin, Padmé, Ventress, Ahsoka, Rex, Echo, and Fives. Once she found them, she told them of the meeting and they all discussed on what they would like to reveal and what should be kept hidden from the Alliance.

 _19 BBY (1994), Potter Manor_

Many lords and ladies of the Great Alliance were gathered around a large table in Potter Manor. The Great Alliance was made up of the houses of Potter, Black, Bones, Longbottom, Abbott, Greengrass, Davis, Patil, Lovegood, and MacMillan. Also present at the table was Alastor Moody, Emmeline Vance, Marlene McKinnon, Hestia Jones and Kinsley Shacklebolt.

Lord Greengrass looked at Charlus and said, "I have noticed that there are extra chairs today. Are we expecting guests or new additions to the Alliance?"

Charlus looked around and said, "Yes, the empty chairs will be explained soon. Lord Black and I have called you here today to discuss some information that has come to light a few months ago. After the recent attack on the Quidditch World Cup, we believe that it is best to inform you of what we know. But before we do this, we must get an oath of secrecy from all of you. Just know that I would not ask this of any of you without good reason."

Knowing and trusting that the reason for the oath was a good one, everyone gave the oath one by one and waited for everyone to continue. Once everyone had finished giving their oaths, Charlus called for a house elf and whispered to it and it bowed before disappearing. Not long later, a group entered the room and many all gasped at the tallest member of the group. She nodded and sat beside Charlus. The first thing that happened was Lily explainingthe idea of life outside of Earth and how the new arrivals were such beings.

Arcturus looked at everyone and said, "These people who have entered are known as the Eternal Order. They have had a vision and have come a great distance to help stop a powerful Dark Lord from enslaving the entire galaxy."

Charlus nodded and said, "That is not all. Everyone knows that my granddaughter disappeared on October 31, 1981, but we have recently learned that she was sent back in time almost four thousand years ago. She had a vision of the galaxies enslavement and began the Eternal Order in order to stop such things from happening. The tallest of the new arrivals is Vaylin, my granddaughter."

The members were shocked and began yelling and saying that it was a trick to gain access to the Potter fortune. Vaylin then produced a piece of parchment that was passed around, verifying that she was who she claimed to be. Once the shock wore off, everyone started asking multiple questions about Vaylin and her followers.

Vaylin then explained most of her life, leaving out that she had once been a member of the Dark Side, as well as what she saw in her vision. Alastor looked at Vaylin and asked, "Do you know who this Dark Lord is?"

Vaylin looked at Moody and said, "No, but that does not mean anything as of yet. I have a few ideas of whom we believe to be the Dark Lord. I have sent spies thought the Wizarding and Non-magical worlds to find as much information as possible so we can find the Dark Lord's identity."

Moody nodded as his eye swirled around to check the room. Vaylin went into explaining how she believed that the Tri-Wizard Tournament provided a massive target for the Dark and how the Nightsisters would be competing to watch over and be ready for the enemy. When the plan was explained, The Great Alliance nodded and all agreed that it was a sound plan and should work.

Once the meeting was over, the Alliance sat and asked many questions to which the Eternal Order answered as best as they could. Lord Patil looked at Vaylin and asked, "Would it be possible for you to train our children in the ways of the Force?"

Vaylin thought about it and said, "I have no problem, but it will be next year that I will have the time to set up their training. Until then I ask that you keep this information to yourselves."

The Alliance nodded and everyone chatted for some time. The atmosphere had lightened considerably but everyone was concerned about the Dark Lord that had been mentioned. It was bad enough for those who knew about the first Blood War, but to learn that someone was controlling Voldemort had truly scared the Alliance but they were glad that someone who knew how to stop such beings had joined to aid this fight. All anyone hoped that the coming war would be won with no loss to the innocent or those who stood against the Dark.

 **Here is Chapter 26. I am sorry as I have been so busy with classes and have had little to no time to work on any of my stories. I ask that you be patient and hopefully, I will be able to start writing more often soon. Please leave a review and let me know how you feel about the story so far.**


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bioware, and Lucas Arts. This story does not follow canon. I don't gain anything from writing this._

 **I have been going through the other chapters and spacing them out so they are easier to read.**

 **Chapter 27**

 _19 BBY (1994), Potter Manor_

Vaylin and Satele sat in the backyard of Potter Manor and watched Ahsoka train with her lightsabers while Rex, Fives and Echo were exercising. Master Fay had gone to Gringotts to take care of some financial business as well as see about getting the Nightsisters some weapons that would were common on earth but was similar to the weapons the Nightsisters normally used. The Potter had gone to Diagon Alley to meet up with a trusted ally of the Alliance in order to get robes for the Nightsisters to make them more like they are from Earth.

Soon Anakin, Padmé, and Ventress were approaching and everyone was wondering what news would be brought up. They all nodded and Anakin started off by saying, "I just heard from Shaak Ti. She and the rest of the former Jedi Order are training to become full members of the Eternal Order. Because of its effectiveness, both the Republic and Separatists wish to have the Order as the new Jedi Order, so to speak."

Padmé nodded and said, "Which brings up the second point. I just talked with Bail Organa and he wanted to inform me that there have been talks between the Republic and Separatists about removing many of the borders and allowing travel between the two factions. I have also heard rumors about the way thing have been going, there are rumors that within the next century or two, the Republic and Separatist Alliance will fall and a Galactic Empire will rise in its place."

Ventress soon spoke up saying, "I heard some of the same information as well. I also got some information that the Confederacy of Independent Systems are cleaning out the rest of Dooku and Sidious' supporters and bringing them in for war crimes. I have also gotten some information that the Separatists are going to introduce a bill that will allow both the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Republic to share information on known rapists, murders, terrorists, trafficking ring and other such information on criminals and crimes committed in case someone commits a crime in the republic only to escape and commit a crime within the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

Vaylin nodded before dismissing the group and walking to a quiet spot near a Willow tree. She looked over the lake near the manor and placed her hands behind her back and closed her eyes to meditate. Not much longer, she felt Satele's presence approaching. Without moving, Vaylin said, "Something troubles you, my love. Would you like to talk about it?"

Satele sighed and said, "I am worried about an empire rising in the galaxy. The last time an empire was in the galaxy, it was ruled by the sith and it sought to enslave everyone under its rule. How will we stop a sith lord from rising and taking over the galaxy? How will we protect everyone from a corrupt being from taking control and enslaving everyone?"

Vaylin sighed and said, "I cannot answer those questions, but what I can tell you is that the Eternal Order will always be around to stop as much corruption and any sith lord that will rise to destroy the galaxy. And if an empire is going to rise and rule over the galaxy, then we will be around to help make sure that the galaxy will not fall to tyranny and corruption."

Satele nodded and sat next to Vaylin, and gently leaned against her. She closed her eyes and said, "I guess all we are waiting for is for Lana and Cipher Nine to contact us about their findings on who might be our Dark Lord other than Albus Dumbledore?"

Vaylin was quiet for a moment before she said, "That is correct. I expect that when the look into every type of possibility of whom this Dark Lord is. They will mainly look into those who have had connections to the Dumbledore family over the past two hundred years."

Satele nodded and let herself relax and meditate until she felt Vaylin gently shake her to let her know that Vaylin was getting up to head back to the manor. Once they got back to the manor, they saw everyone sitting around and having a buffet style dinner on the back yard patio. James, Amelia and Sirius were talking with Anakin, Rex, Echo and Fives about and asking different questions about arresting criminals, how to deal with victims, and many other investigation techniques that they had seen used by law enforcement or some version of law enforcement on other planets that they had witnessed.

Lily was currently sitting with Master Fay and Padmé about different teaching methods they had seen throughout the galaxy and asking Ahsoka about how she viewed learning and what type of methods she felt worked best with her and what she could do to spice up her teaching method so that she could make sure that no one was falling asleep and making sure that her students were truly learning.

Vaylin and Satele both made their way over to the buffet to get food and sat and chat with everyone, occasionally answering questions on what they had seen as well. Soon Vaylin turned to Lily and asked, "Lily, what is it like, teaching at Hogwarts?"

Lily sighed and said, "It can be very difficult and tiring as I am the only Charms professor. It can be hard as I am the only one to teaching, I sometimes I almost run out of time to finish grading and a couple of times I have fallen behind in my grading. Many of the other professors for Hogwarts have requested help but Albus has rejected our request every time. I also have to deal with a co-worker by the name of Severus Snape bugging me about leaving my family and being with him and other harassment issues but every time I report it, Albus says he will talk to Severus but he only makes it less obvious about what he is doing."

Vaylin nodded and began planning and getting ready to visit Hogwarts and making sure to check out what needs to be changed to make this school better.

 **Here is Chapter 27. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I will try to work and update this story more often but it may not always work.**


	28. Chapter 28

I have not forgotten about this story, but I am currently working on fixing the grammar errors I have made and changing some of the chapters as well, so that has taking up a big portion of my time on this story. The new story will be titled Vaylin Potter and the Rise of the Eternal Order.


End file.
